A Past Revealed
by Sailor Star Moon Angela N
Summary: -R1/2-SM x-over- Ranma is finally fed up with the madness in his life. He leaves Nerima at the same time he breaks all his previous engagements. Ranma decides to start over by living with his uncle Tsukino Ken and his cousins Serena and Sammy.
1. Chapter 1

**_A crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2_**

Author's Note: Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me. Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 unfortunately, do not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei. And Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. While Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc, Shonen Sunday Comics, and Viz Video.

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US.

Come vist my webpage at: http/

A Past Revealed  
Part 1  
By Angela Nebedum

- Somewhere in Nerima - 

Ranma Saotome, now 18 years old, is having one of his usual days. He's beaten up Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga, beat up Principal Kuno when he tried to cut off Ranma's pigtail with barber shears, got sent into orbit or pummeled into the ground by Akane's mallet, and now he's being chased all over Nerima by his would-be fiancé's.

"Ranma come back and take Shampoo on date, yes?" Shampoo shouts as she trys to knock the other girls away.

Kodachi Kuno is chasing after Ranma, while twirling her ribbon and laughing maniacally. "Oh ho ho ho ho! My darling Ranma will take _me_ out on a date you foreign hussy." Kodachi shouts as she attacks Shampoo with her ribbons.

"Ran-chan doesn't need the two of you when he has me!" Ukyo says as she joins in on the fighting, wielding her combat spatula in her hands.

Ranma is a couple of blocks away and he turns around and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that the girls had finally stopped chasing him to fight amongst themselves.

"This has got to end!" Ranma exclaims as he runs the rest of the way back home to the Tendo dojo.

* * *

Ranma reaches the dojo on time for dinner, and he listens to his father and Soun Tendo tell him off about shaming the family honor for leading so many girls on when he was engaged to marry Akane. Akane sits on the other side of the table eating dinner and feeding some of it to P-Chan (Ryoga) who was in her lap. 

"Saotome, how could you have raised your son to be so unfaithful to his obligations!" Soun wails as tears run down his face in torrents.

"Ranma how can you shame our family name for leading on all those girls when you have a fiancé!" Genma shouts between bites of food.

Ranma listens to all this, and is slowly growing angry. He finally slams his hands down hard on the table, shaking the table and knocking over a glass.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to tell you jerks, I am not marrying Akane!" Ranma shouts. "Honor be damned. If you want to Akane to marry a Saotome, then why don't you marry her yourself! I don't care."

Everyone in the room just stares at Ranma with shocked expressions on their faces. "Ranma what are you talking about? Honor means everything to you." Akane says slowly.

Ranma just snorts. "What is honor when it makes my life a living hell?" He demands. "All I get around here is flack about what I should or shouldn't do because of my engagement to _you_, Akane." He then stops to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "Ever since I came here I've had nothing but trouble, trouble either caused by pops that happened years ago, or being attacked everyday by girls who want to marry me, and getting hit by your mallet every time I say something to you. Maybe it's time for this to end."

"Ranma what are you trying to say?" Akane asks worriedly.

Ranma looks at everyone sitting at the table, including P-chan, and speaks. "What I'm saying is that as far as I'm concerned, this engagement is off. I'm not marrying Akane not now, not ever!"

Soun jumps up and the demon head appears. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T MARRY MY AKANE!" The head bellows.

"Ranma! You have an obligation to uphold the family honor to marry Akane. Tendo and I pledged that you would." Genma shouts.

Ranma just sits there eating his dinner, and unlike the usual times whenever Mr. Tendo had done the demon head trick, this time Ranma wasn't scared, and neither did he back down, and he glared into Soun Tendo's eyes making Tendo back down and change back to normal.

"That's right, pop. You and Mr. Tendo pledged that I would marry one of his daughters before I was even born. It was a promise that _you_ guys made." Ranma says. "I have no wish to uphold a promise that I didn't make. _If_ I marry someone, it would be to someone that _I_ choose, not you."

Genma and Soun start crying and wailing while Akane, Nabiki, Happosai, Kasumi, and P-chan just stare at Ranma with stunned looks on their faces.

"So does this mean that you have choosen one of the other girls to be your wife, then Ranma?" Nabiki asks.

"No. I haven't, Nabiki. And I have no wish to marry any of _them_ either." Ranma states calmly.

Some of the tension goes out of Akane's body when she hears this. '_At least, the jerk isn't choosing any of the others either._' She thinks to herself.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Kasumi asks.

Ranma looks around at everyone. "I'm leaving town."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts at the same time.

"I'm leaving town. I certainly can't stay here. Pop and Mr. Tendo will continue to hound me, trying to force me into marrying Akane. And once the other girls find out that the engagement is off, they will continue to hound me worse than ever before." Ranma says sadly.

Everyone remains silent for awhile, as they continue eating their dinner.

"So where will you go?" Akane asks trying to keep emotion out of her voice, as she feels as if her heart might break.

"I don't know yet. And even if I did know, I certainly wouldn't tell it to little Miss Blabbermouth over there, who would sell the information just to make a quick buck." Ranma answers while shooting a pointed look at Nabiki.

"Who me? Me tell everyone where you are going, what kind of person do..." Nabiki begins then shuts up in mid sentence at the glares she was receiving from everyone.

"Exactly." Ranma says coldly.

Ranma then gets up to leave the table to head upstairs.

"Where do you think your going, boy!" Genma hollers from downstairs.

Ranma stops at the top of the stairs to shout back. "I'm going to make a few phone calls, to see if I can find a place to stay. The sooner I'm out of here the better it's going to suit me!" He reaches his bedroom door and slams it shut when he enters.

* * *

Ranma is on the phone dialing out, using his own private phone line, to make sure no one in the house would be able to listen in on the calls he made. He had an address book open in front of him as he called the numbers of everyone he knew who didn't live in Nerima. He called all of phone numbers that was in his address book, calling the people he knew who wasn't after him for something his father had done in the past, and was turned down by everyone, for all kinds of reasons. 

He finally came to the final name in the book, "Tsukino, Ken, Lives in Tokyo, Japan." Ranma says to himself. "I rember, him. Uncle Ken!" Ranma says to himself. Ranma slowly remembers his uncle and his family that he had met years ago when he had only been ten years old.

* * *

Flashback - 

8 years ago

Ken Tsukino, Genma's brother-in-law, and Genma Saotome are sitting in the shade of Hiroshi's house, watching a child version of Ranma play with his cousin, Serena (age 8) and her brother Sammy.

"It was nice of you to take time off from your training to come visit my family, Genma." Ken says to his brother. "I see that Serena and Sammy are getting along well with Ranma."

Genma just laughs. "Ranma can get along with anyone he wants, Ken. And I believed that it was time for my son to meet the rest of the family."

Ken gets an uncomfortable look on his face, as if he is preparing to tell Genma something. "Genma, I need to ask something of you."

Genma turns from watching the children play. "What is it, Ken? You can tell me anything."

"Irene has been talking to Nodoka, and both of them don't like the fact that you've taken Ranma on this training trip for so long." Ken begins. "Both of them want to know when you plan on bringing him back home to Nodoka to stay?"

Genma gets upset at this. "Ranma needs to be trained in the ways of the Martial Arts, just like my sister and I were trained." Genma exclaims. "I don't know if Irene has even begun training Serena and Sammy in Martial Arts yet, but I wish to continue the family line by teaching Ranma how to fight. And I can't do that with Nodoka coddling him."

"Well, I'm only repeating the message my wife told me to give you, in case I saw you before she did." Ken says, as he turns back to face the children.

Genma then gets off the seat, saying that he needed to go use the Men's room, and disappears around the corner.

Ken sits on his seat, thinking, when he gets an idea.

"Ranma!" Ken shouts.

Chibi Ranma turns to face his uncle.

"Come here, boy." Ken commands.

C. Ranma ran over to the bench as fast as his ten year old legs could move him. "What is it, Uncle Ken?" Ranma asks uncertainly.

"Ranma, I want to tell you something." Ken begins. "I've been thinking about this a lot, and I want to ask you this. Who do you want to live with the most?" He asks.

"I want to stay with my dad and train some more, but I would also like to stay here with you guys, and Aunt Irene." Ranma says.

"Ranma, you know that you can't stay here, not without your fathers permission?" Ken asks.

C. Ranma just nods his head.

"Let me ask you this. I make you a promise, that when you are older and Genma is no longer legally your guardian, and you have no where left to go," Ken says. "How would you like to come live with us for awhile, till you are able to find a place of your own, and move out?"

C. Ranma's face brightens up when he hears this. "Uncle Ken! You mean it? I can come live with you guys if I decide I don't want to live with pop, at least when I'm old enough that I can leave without any problems?" C. Ranma exclaims.

"Yes, Ranma. I mean it." Ken says with a smile on his face.

"You won't forget your promise?" Ranma asks with an uncertain look on his face.

"I promise you Ranma that you may live with my family if you choose." Ken says.

"Ranma!" Chibi Serena shouts, "Come back here and play with us!"

Ranma turns back to face his cousins who were waiting for him to return. "I'm coming. Thanks Uncle Ken." Ranma says as he takes off after Serena and Sammy.

End of Flashback -

* * *

Ranma sits on his bed, looking down at the name and phone number, that was in his hands. '_It's been so long._' Ranma thinks to himself. '_I wonder if he would even remember his promise._' 

Ranma reaches for the phone and dials in the Tsukino residances phone number. The sound of a girls voice can be heard on the other end.

"Hello?" the voice says.

"Hello, is Ken Tsukino in?" Ranma asks the girl.

There is a brief moment of silence on the other end. "Hold on, I'll go check to see if my dad's home." the phone on the other end is put down.

'_Her dad? It must be Serena who I just spoke to._' Ranma thinks as the phone is picked up again on the other line, and a mans voice is heard.

"Hello? This is Ken Tsukino speaking. Who is this?" Ken's voice could be heard on the other end.

Ranma hesitated for a moment then spoke into the receiver. "Uncle Ken? It's me Ranma." Ranma says.

Silence on the other end. "Ranma? I haven't heard from you in a long time, lad." Ken says. "What can I do for you."

"I was wondering if your offer of a place to stay is still open?" Ranma says uncertainly as he waited for his request to be turned down once more.

"The promise I made to you 8 years ago? Of course it's still open Ranma." Ken says. "Why? Are there problems at home that cause you to want to leave?"

"Yeah. I've gotten fed up with what's going on here, and I'm leaving town, and I needed a place to stay until I get a place of my own to live in." Ranma explains.

"Well come over anytime you want, Ranma. We would welcome you with open arms." Ken says.

"Thanks for taking me in, Uncle Ken. Do you mind if I come move in tomorrow? It wouldn't take me long to pack my stuff and leave for Tokyo.".

"Fine with me, Ranma. It would be great having you with us again." Ken says.

"Well, good-night. And see you tomorrow" Ranma says.

"Good-night Ranma." And Ken hangs up the phone.

Ranma hangs up his end of the phone, and sits on the bed to think. '_Finally! I'm out of here. Tomorrow, I'm going to leave Nerima behind and start anew in Tokyo._' Ranma thinks to himself as he begins moving around the room packing what things he had, readying them for tomorrows trip to the train station.

To Be Continued

Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2. I hope you all enjoy it, and write to me to, at and tell me what you think of it. If you have nothing nice to say about it then don't e-mail me at all. I can't stand criticism about my works.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2_**

Author's Note: Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me. Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 unfortunately, do not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei. And Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. While Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc, Shonen Sunday Comics, and Viz Video.

What has happened before: Ranma has become fed up with the way his life has been treating him in Nerima, and he finally comes to a decision and breaks all of his engagements with all the girls. And decides to leave town.

Deciding on calling up on an old promise made 8 years ago, Ranma calls his relatives, the Tsukino's, and asks if he may stay with them for awhile. Gaining permission, Ranma has packed up his things and has gotten ready to leave Nerima and head for Tokyo to begin a new life.

A Past Revealed  
Part 2  
By Angela Nebedum

Nerima - 

Ranma has already eaten breakfast and has his bags packed and already downstairs. The Tendo family and Genma crowd around him with mournful looks on their faces. Even P-chan looks unhappy as Akane holds him in her arms.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind, Ranma?" Kasumi asks.

Ranma looks over at Kasumi and smile sheepishly. "Yes Kasumi, I'm sure I won't change my mind." Ranma says, the smile vanishing from his face. "I say it's high time I took my own life into my hands, and stop letting others try and make me live it the way _they_ want me to." He says while glaring at Soun and Genma. "And the only way I can do that is if I'm not living here in both this house, and in this town."

"But where are you going?" Nabiki asks. "Are you planning on living on the streets somewhere without any money?"

"Don't even think I'm poor you guys. I haven't been giving all of my money to Nabiki to pay off debts or bribes to you." Ranma says. "I've been saving some money in a bank account, and besides, I've arranged to live with some friends."

At this bit of news, Genma perks up. "Friends? Ranma, my boy. Do I know these friends of yours?" Genma asks.

"None that you could possibly remember pop." Ranma says as he recognizes the look forming on Genma's face.

Just then a honking comes from outside. Everyone turns around and sees a taxi cab parked outside on the driveway. Ranma turns back to face everyone. "Well there's my ride to the train station that will take me to my new home." He says matter of factly. "I guess this will be good-bye everyone." He says as he is surrounded by the Tendo's and Genma.

Kasumi hugs Ranma good-bye.

"Good-bye, Ranma. I hope you find what you are looking for where ever you are headed for." Kasumi says, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I hope that I do too, Kasumi." Ranma says as he returns the hug.

"This town won't be the same without you Ranma. No more fights, no more making money off of you and what you do." Nabiki says, trying to sound like her old self but feels like she is failing. "Your going to make me a poor woman, Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma smiles knowingly at Nabiki. "Yes, Nabiki. I will miss you too."

He then turns to face Genma and Soun who were standing closely together. "Bye, Pop and Mr. Tendo. I guess I will be seeing you guys."

Soun bursts into a flood full of tears that go flying 10 feet on both sides of his head. "Ranma! You have to reconsider!" Soun wails. "What about your family honor! You are honor bound to marry Akane because of the pact your father and I made!"

Genma joins in on the wailing. "Yes, son. You have to marry Akane for honor's sake." Genma shouts. "What do you think your mother would say if she found out not only about your curse, but that you would disgrace the family honor by refusing to marry Akane because of your own selfish ac---!" Genma's words are cut off when he suddenly finds himself with a mouthful of Ranma's left foot.

Ranma just shakes his head as he removes his foot from his fathers mouth. "Mr. Tendo, Pop. I already told you yesterday. Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind." Ranma slowly says

Genma rubs his sore mouth for a bit "But your mother will make us commit seppuku if you refuse to honor the bargain." he whines.

"And frankly, I don't care what mom says about it. There is no way I'm going to change my mind, now or ever! Nor will I commit seppuku if mom demands it just because I refused to hold up a promise that _you_ made, pop." Ranma then begins to pick up his bags and head toward the door, and he stops and faces Akane who is standing and waiting by the door. She's keeping her head down not looking at Ranma, and still holding P-chan in her arms.

"Akane?" Ranma asks trying to get her attention.

Akane finally looks up at Ranma, her eyes shining with unshed tears in her eyes. "Do you have to go Ranma? Can't we talk about this?" Akane asks.

Ranma is taken a back at the sight of tears in Akane's eyes but recovers and doesn't show that he had been affected. "I'm sorry, Akane. But I need to do this. And I'm not going to be able to find any peace around here." He puts down his stuff and moves closer to Akane and hugs her, almost squishing P-chan. "I'll write and tell you about where I am, okay? And write to me to tell me if you need help. I'll be back to help you and the others"

The cab driver begins honking his car horn impatiently.

"Okay Ranma. You better go before the cab gets fed up and leaves you hear." Akane says as she turns around and runs up the stairs to her room, slamming her door behind her.

Ranma leaves the house and heads toward the cab, and as he puts his stuff into the trunk, he turns to take one last look at the one place he had ever known as home for the past two years, and remembers all the things he has done in the past with everyone, but then he turns the memories back, and gives one final wave to the others, and climbs into the cab.

'It's time to stop thinking about the past, and start thinking of the future I will begin in Tokyo.' Ranma thinks to himself as the cab pulls away from the curb.

* * *

In Tokyo, the Tsukino residence - 

A 16 year old Serena Tsukino has just been informed by her father that her favorite long lost cousin, Ranma was coming to live with them for awhile. Serena was excited about hearing that Ranma was coming.

"Ranma! He's coming here to Tokyo to live with us!" Serena shrieks out. "When? What time is he arriving? Who's going to pick him up? When did you hear from him?"

Ken Tsukino is busy trying to calm down his daughter with little success. "Serena, he called last night." Ken says calmly. "He says that he was leaving home today, and would take a train here to the city, which means he probably won't get here until tomorrow afternoon. And your mother and I are going to pick him up."

Sammy comes into the room, followed by Luna to find out what the commotion was about. "Hey what's going on? I could hear Serena's shrieks all the way from up in my room." Sammy complains.

"Sammy, Ranma is coming to stay with us." Serena explains.

Sammy gets a confused look on his face at this little bit of news. "Ranma? Who's Ranma? I don't remember anyone named Ranma." Sammy says, a confused look spreading on his face. "Do I know him?"

Sammy and Serena's mother comes into the room and stands behind her son. "You were much too young to remember Ranma, Sammy. Ranma Saotome is your cousin from my side of the family." Irene Tsukino explains. "You and Serena first met Ranma 8 years ago. Ranma is only two years older than your sister. And the three of you got along great, during the short time Ranma and his father were here."

"So why did he leave?" Sammy asks.

"Your Uncle Genma took Ranma off on a training mission, that the two of them had returned from two years ago." Ken says.

Serena gets interested when she hears this. "What type of training mission, dad?" Serena asks.

Irene smiles at her daughters question. "When I was a Saotome, my family was a group of Martial Artists. Your Uncle Genma took Ranma on a training trip when Ranma was only 5 years old. So Ranma has been training for a long time."

"Cool!" Sammy exclaims when he hears that Ranma is a martial artist. "Do you think that Ranma might teach me to be a martial artist too?" Sammy asks his parents.

"Knowing you Sammy, you probably would get bored the first day." Serena says.

Sammy glares at his older sister. "I wouldn't be talking, sis. You probably would get bored the first hour."

The two then get into a name calling and staring match, when their father slams his hands down hard onto the table. "That is enough you two!" Ken shouts. "I want the two of you to prepare the extra bed room upstairs so that when Ranma gets here tomorrow, he'll have a place to stay already set up for him."

"Yes dad." Serena and Sammy chorus as they rush upstairs to get fresh sheets and blankets for the guest room, Luna following close behind.

Irene moves toward her husband and sits down next to him and puts a hand over his shoulders. "What do you think of this, honey? Are you happy that Ranma is coming?"

Ken turned to face his wife. "Of course I'm happy that he's coming. I've missed Ranma very much. I've always wondered what his life has been like since he left 8 years ago."

"I've missed him too, honey." Irene says as she gets up and heads toward the kitchen to fix lunch.

* * *

Upstairs: 30 min. later - 

Serena and Sammy have finished fixing up the guest room and eating their lunches, they have gone to their bed rooms to rest. Luna has decided to get more information from Serena about Ranma.

"So, Serena. Who is this Ranma Saotome you are so eager to see again?" Luna asks.

Serena had only been half listening, and answered. "He was my cousin who I met back when I was 8 years old. We always did everything together, and he always had time for me, even though I was a girl. He always protected me from bullies when he and his dad were living with us during that short time they were here."

"So the two of you were really close?" Luna asks.

"Mm..Hmm." Serena nods, a smile appearing on her face. "He was like a big brother to me, and my own guardian angel." she says then blushes. "At least I always used to think of him as an angel because he always seemed to be there when I was in trouble. Just like Darien used to do before he left to go to college in America."

Luna's ears perk up when she hears the wishful tone she detects in Serena's voice when she had mentioned Darien's name, but didn't say anything about it. "So are you going to go down to the train station with your parents to pick him up tomorrow?"

"Yep, I want to see Ranma as soon as possible." Serena answers with a yawn. "I'm tired Luna. I think I will take a nap." Serena says, and no sooner than the words are out of her mouth, Serena falls asleep.

Luna silently chuckles to herself as she watches her young charge sleep. "Sleep well, Serena. And I hope I get to meet Ranma in the tomorrow." then Luna curls snuggles up next to Serena and curls up into a ball next to Serena and also falls asleep.

* * *

On A Train - 

Ranma is on a train heading for Tokyo, and he watches as the sun begins to go down over the mountains as night settled in. He had stopped looking back in the direction of Nerima hours ago, when Nerima had finally vanished from sight in the horizon.

"Finally, I'm free to do as I wish." Ranma says to himself. "No more unwanted fiances' or engagements that pop made years ago to marry me to other girls for food. No more nothing!" As he sits there staring at the darkening sky, he feels the first steps of exhaustion settle into his body, as he finds himself barely able to keep his eyes open.

Ranma yawns as he begins to feel sleepy and he makes himself comfortable in the train compartment. He stands up and reaches toward the wall and pulls down a bed that had been built into the wall. He then pulls out some pillows and blankets from the other compartments in his room, and put them on the bed and laid down on the bunk bed. "Tommorow I will reach Tokyo. And start my life over again from scratch." Ranma says as his eyes close and he falls fast asleep.

To Be Continued...

Looks like Ranma and Akane's feelings for each other were already starting to blossom when Ranma made the decision to leave town. What kind of future could Ranma and Akane have together with all the problems they face everyday?

How's Ranma going to react when he meets Luna? Will Serena have to get rid of Luna because of Ranma's fear of cats?

Be here next time for the next chapter of "A Past Revealed" to find out.

Anyone who wants to asks comments and questions about my story, write to me at:


	3. Chapter 3

**_A crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2_**

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter of this story. But I've been busy a lot, and I haven't had time to get back to any of my stories in awhile. And I had a case of writers block.

Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me, so don't take them. Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 unfortunately, do not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei and Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. While Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc, Shonen Sunday Comics, and Viz Video.

And special thanks to: Louis-Philippe Giroux, and all the others who took the time to write to me to compliment me on my stories.

E-mail your comments to:

Come Vistit my webpage at: http/ has happened before: Ranma has left his life in Nerima behind, without marrying any of his fiances'. Finding a place to stay, Ranma catches the first train into Tokyo, where he plans on staying with his relatives, the Tsukino family...

A Past Revealed  
Part 3  
By Angela Nebedum

The next afternoon, Serena waited at the train station with her father and Sammy as they waited for Ranma's train to come into the station. 

"Dad," Serana whined. "Is it time for the train to come in yet?"

Her father turns around to answer her once more. "Serena, for the tenth time already, the train won't be here until another 10 minutes."

"Oh... Have I really asked you that question ten times?" Serena asks sheepishly.

"What a total ditz, Serena." Sammy says. "I wonder how Ranma would react to your million questions a minute routine."

Serena turns around to glare at Sammy, "Quiet brat."

On the train, Ranma was finishing up putting his stuff back together so that he would be ready to get off the minute the train stopped in Tokyo. '_I wonder how much things have changed in the past 8 years since I was last here._' Ranma wonders silently to himself. '_It would be nice to see Serena again._'

On the train, Ranma was finishing up putting his stuff back together so that he would be ready to get off the minute the train stopped in Tokyo. '' Ranma wonders silently to himself. '' 

'_And finally I don't have to worry about my fiances, at least until I can figure out what I am going to do next._' Ranma adds with a sigh.

Just then the loud speakers come on, and the conductors voice comes on. "Attention! All passengers who are getting off at the next train stop in Tokyo, please get ready to disembark in five minutes when the train comes to a stop." Then the speakers go dead.

"Finally. I'm almost there." Ranma says.

* * *

5 Minutes Later 

Back at the train station everyone stood by the walkway as the train came to a complete stop, and all the passengers began to walk off the train one in groups making it hard to see through them.

"Dad I don't see him. Are you sure that this is the train he was supposed to be on?" Serena asks.

"This should be it. It's the only one coming from Nerima at this time.

As they talk Ranma comes out of one of the compartments that was farther down the way from where Serena and her family stood, as they argued. He would have walked right past them if he had not noticed Serena's hair style. He suddenly remembered a little girl from another time with the same hair style and hair color, so he turned back around and spoke.

"Serena?" Ranma asks expectantly.

Serena stops what she's doing and turns around to face Ranma with a surprised look on her face that matched Ranma's. "Ranma?" At his nod she runs towards him and into his open arms for a hug. "Ranma! I though that we missed your train or something when we didn't see you. I've missed you so much Ranma!"

Ranma returns Serena's hug with a smile slowly appearing on his face. "It's nice to know that you haven't changed that much in 8 years, meatball head. You may look older, but you still have your hair up like a pair of meatballs. That's the one thing that I always remembered about you."

Serena pulled out Ranma's grip to give him a stern look and punches him in the arm, "Don't call me meatball head, Ranma! You know how much I hate that nickname." Serena tells him, trying to look angry, but fails.

Ken and Sammy run up to where the two teens stood, and Ken claps a hand on Ranma's back in greeting. "Ranma. It's nice to see you again, son. How were things going for you back in Nerima?" he asks. "I hope that you remember my son Sammy."

Ranma rubs his arm where Serena had punched him. '_Same old Serena._' Ranma thinks to himself before turning his attention back to Ken, and takes Ken's hand into his own to shake it. "Hi Uncle Ken, hi Sammy." he said as he ruffles Sammy's hair. "Everythings fine back home, uncle Ken. But I don't really want to talk about it right now. Can we get going to your house?" Ranma asks.

"Sure Ranma, you must be tired after your long trip. Here let me get your bag." Ken says as he bends down to lift Ranma's bag only to almost fall over from the weight of it. "OOF! What do you have in here Ranma?"

Before Ranma can answer, he feels a tug on his shirt and looks down to see Sammy trying to get his attention. "What is it, Sammy?"

"Ranma, are you really a martial artist? Can you teach me how to become one?" Sammy asks.

Ranma looked at Ken before answering Sammy's question, "Sure, kid. I'd love to teach you martial arts, but you'd have to ask your mom and dad first before I do. I don't want to be in trouble with them during my stay in Tokyo."

Sammy jumped up in glee when he hears Ranma's answer then runs over to Ken to ask for permission.

Ken just sighs, and says "Talk it over with your mother Sammy."

As Ken and Sammy walked ahead of themthey towards the car with most of Ranma's bags, Serena stayed back to talk with Ranma as they walked together.

"So Ranma.. How's your life been going since the last time I saw you?" Serena asked curiously. "Why did you leave your home and come all the way here to Tokyo?"

"It's been great I guess. But pops has ruined what type of life I might ever have. I wanted to just get away from everything, like my problems and everything else." Ranma replies. "I guess that Tokyo was the only place I could think of going to."

"What did Uncle Genma do to you." Serena asked as they finally reached the car and pile into the back seat. "It can't be as bad as your making it seem like, Ranma." Serena chided affectionately.

"Want to bet, Sere?" Ranma said in dead tones. "Let me tell you some of the things I've had to go through during the years since I left you guys, up to two years ago when Pops and I finally returned to Japan from our training trip." he said as he began his tale, keeping out most of the really terrible things that had happened to him.

* * *

Awhile Later 

Serena just sat in stunned awe at what she had just heard from Ranma, awe that was quickly turning to anger, at some of the things that Ranma had had to go through over the years. And most of her anger went towards Ranma's ex-fiancé's. "I can't believe that Uncle Genma engaged you to all those girls over the years! What did he expect their families to do! Just forget the engagement after it had been made!"

Sammy and Ken bore expressions that mirrored Serena's as they drove along. "Did your dad really make a promise to Auntie Nodako, that he would make you "A Man Among Men" and that both you and him would commit suicide if he failed in doing so?" Sammy asked curiously as he watched Ranma and Serena's faces.

"Yeah pops made that promise, along with lots of others that he had no intention of keeping, even though he considers himself a man of honor. He said that agreement he made with mom was the only way he could convince mom to let him take me on the training trip when I was 6 years old." Ranma said solemnly as he looked down at his seat. "There's no telling what else Pops has done that involves me, that hasn't already caught up with us yet."

"Like I said before. I had enough of everything, and I broke off all agreements with the Tendo's, and left town before any of the other girls who were interested in me found out. I have no intention of keeping any agreements with the others. And I don't know what I'm going to do about Shampoo and her grandmother, since they'll stop at nothing to get me to marry Shampoo, just because I beat her in combat."

"It was good thing you called us then, Ranma. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want until you settle down." Ken said as he turned the car into the driveway of their house. "I do not believe Genma! Even I would never do any of the things that he's done."

"I really don't plan on staying at you house for long if I can help it, uncle. I don't won't to cause any trouble for you by staying for long." Ranma said truthfully as he watched the back of Ken's head.

"It'll be no trouble Ranma, truly." Ken protested. "Like I said, stay as long as you want until you get back on your feet and decide to move out into your own place."

"Great!" Ranma exclaimed.

* * *

At the Tsukino home 

Upon entering the house, Ranma finds himself enveloped in his aunts arms, in a warm welcoming hug. Then Irene holds him off at arms length to look at him better.

"Ranma! It's so good to see you! I can't believe how much you've grown since the last time I saw you." Irene exclaimed as she pulled him back into another hug. "Come along. I have dinner all ready to be served, if your hungry from your long trip?"

"I'm starved, aunt Irene. I haven't eaten anything all day since I left Nerima last night." Ranma said as he followed them into the dining room. He stared in surprised to see a a pink haired, with a rabbit eared hairstyle, little girl who was already seated at the table.

"I didn't know you guys had another daughter." Ranma said as he took a seat next to the girl. "Hi I'm Ranma." he said in greeting as he reached out a hand towards her.

"I'm Rini." Rini said as she stared up at Ranma, while taking his hand into hers. '_So this is Ranma? He looks cute, not as cute as Darien or Helios._' Rini thought silently to herself.

"Oh! Ranma, Rini's not our daughter. She's another cousin who's also staying with us for awhile." Irene informed him. "She started staying with us whenever her family is out of town 2 years ago."

Ranma was busy spooning food onto his plate when he heard Irene's words "Cousin?" Ranma asked uncertainly as he looked first at Rini then over at Serena who had taken a seat next to him.

"If it wasn't for difference in the hair color and style, and the eye color, Rini looks just like Serena. So I thought that they might be sisters, or something." he said, while sitting back with his full plate.

Serena and Rini both blushed at what Ranma had said, both knowing how close he had come to the truth about them.

"That's what a lot of people say, Ranma." Irene said as she sat down to eat. "The resemblence between you girls is so uncanny." she finished as she looked back at Serena and Rini.

Serena shakes her head insistantly, "No way mom! It's just a coincidence."

"Yeah Auntie Irene." Rini added.

"Geez, meatball head.," Ranma said in between bites of food. "No need to get all bent out of shape over nothing. It doesn't matter. Ok?" he gets nods from both girls. "Fine. Now that's over let's eat before everything gets cold."

After that everything remains quiet during the meal, only broken when Serena talked to Ranma about her friends and school, and Ken asking Ranma questions.

* * *

Later... 

Serena leads Ranma upstairs to the guestroom with Sammy and Rini close behind them. Turning on the lights to the room, Ranma notices how much better it looks compared to the room he had at the Tendo's.

"We spent all day cleaning up this room, preparing it for when you were going to arrive today, Ranma." Serena said cheerfully as she left for a few minutes then returned with some more pillows and blankets for the bed. "I hope you like the room."

"You guys didn't have to go to so much trouble, ya know." Ranma said sheepishly as he put one hand behind his head. "I would have taken the room the way it was and cleaned it up myself."

"It was no trouble at all, Ranchan." Rini said cheerfully.

Ranma started in surprise at the familiar nickname. "Huh?"

Rini looked back at Ranma. "You don't mind if I call you Ranchan? I can call you Ranma if that's what you want."

"No.. No... It's ok, Rini. It's just a surprise. The only other person who's ever called me that was an old friend of mind. Her name's Ukyou." Ranma said with a laugh. "I don't mind at all if you call me that." sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Okay!" Rini said as she helped Serena with the things. Just as they were about to move towards the bed, they heard Ranma draw in a sharp intake of breath, and then heard him gasp in alarm.

They both turn around to look at Ranma, in time to see that he was now sitting ramrod straight in his chair, his entire body shaking, who to Serena's eye in what could only be described as fear and horror as he looked down at something in his lap.

Sitting in Ranma's lap, returning his gaze was a small gray kitten with a golden crescent moon on it's forehead, as it raised a paw towards Ranma in greeting.

"Meow!"

* * *

A few moments before - Outside the door of the guest room. 

Two pairs of furry faces peeked into the room to watch what was going on.

"Mama, is that Ranma?" Diana asked curiously. "He looks cute."

"I believe that is him, Diana. But I'm not sure." Luna said. "He matches Serena's short description of him from what she remembers of him."

"I hope he likes cats." Diana said as she stuck her head into the door, seeing Serena and Rini turned away. "I'm going to go say hi to him, mama."

Before Luna can stop her daughter, Diana was already running through the door and into the room, and with one leap, managed to land on Ranma's lap without falling off. Looking up at Ranma she then playfully raised one paw up in greeting, trying to look her cutest.

"Meow!"

* * *

Now... 

"Diana! You bad kitty, scaring us like that!" Rini called out, missing seeing Ranma's fear, as she scooped up Diana into her arms. "Ranma this is my kitten, Diana. Is'nt she kawaii? Ranma? Ranma are you okay"

Ranma's terror was building up so badly that he could barely speak, as his mouth just opened and closed repeatedly with no sound coming out, his entire body now shaking. "Get... it... out..." Ranma finally managed to say, his voice barely audible, as he closed his eyes

"What did you say? Ranma are you ok. Speak to me!" Serena said as she kneeled in front of Ranma, taking his hands into hers, stopping to look down as she felt the tremors going through his body, before turning back to Sammy who still stood by the door. "Sammy! Get mom and dad! Something with Ranma!" Sammy took off running back downstairs as Serena turned to talk to Ranma once more. "Ranma speak to me what's wrong?"

Rini moved closer, still holding Diana both wearing worried expressions. "Ranchan?"

Ranma's eyes opened, looking wild as he looked at Serena then at Rini, letting his gaze drop down to Diana before letting out a squeak and making the chair move backwards away from them. "Get it away! Keep that thing away from me!" Ranma cried out as he looked directly at Diana. "I absolutely hate c..c..c..a...a...t..s!" he shouted, his voice rising in decimals that even rivaled Serena.

Diana looked hurt as she looked up at Rini, who only shook her head, and carried Diana towards the bedroom door where she then put Diana on the floor next to where Luna still waited, shutting the door. Turning back around, she sees Serena is now holding Ranma, who was now nearly curled up on his chair. "Ranma it's ok. Rini put Diana outside the bedroom." Serena said, trying to calm Ranma down, but Ranma didn't say anything.

The door to the room was flung open as Sammy, Ken, and Irene burst in. "Ranma! What's going on? Sammy said you looked like you were having an attack." Ken demanded, his voice sounding worried. "And why were you shouting like that!"

Ranma remained silent.

"Serena, Rini, what happened?" Irene asked.

"I don't know what's wrong, mom." Serena began. "Ranma was fine when he came in here. Then Diana came into the room, and jumped onto Ranma's lap, and he started freaking out, and yelling." Serena explained.

"When I put Diana out of the room, he started to calm down a bit, now he won't speak at all." Rini added in.

Irene moved to stand in front of Ranma and kneels before him so that her face is level to where his is. "Ranma? Can you hear me? Do you want to talk to some one about what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone. What my problem is something that no one could help me with. C...c...a... those things scare me. That's all. No thanks to pops and his stupid training." Ranma mumbled without looking up, he stood up and moved towards the bed. "I guess I'm just tired, and I need to get some rest. It is a school day tomorrow remember?"

"Ranma..." Ken began.

"Uncle Ken, please." Ranma interupted. "And please keep.. Diana away from me. Something might happen that I won't be able to control." Ranma warned them, still not looking up.

"All right Ranma, good night." Irene said as she started to usher everyone out of the room. "Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"But mom!" Serena and Sammy protest in unison.

"Auntie!" Rini cried out.

"No arguements you three. Come on Ken." Irene called out to her husband.

Ken held back for a few moments as he looked at Ranma. "Ranma if there's anything you want to discuss..." he began.

"I'll come talk to you, uncle Ken." Ranma finished for him. "Good-night." he said as lay down on the bed.

"Fine then. Goodnight Ranma," Ken said as he shut the door behind him.

Ranma lay on the bed for a few moments listening as the occupants of the house settled down for the night, before turning over to his side to look at the closed door.

'_I can't believe I freaked out like that, and in front of Serena too. This is impossible._' he thought angrilly to himself as he sat up, and got out of bed and heads towards his bags to pull out some pajama pants. Donning the pants he takes out a shirt and puts it on too.

Going to the bed, he pulled back the sheets and climbs in, and turns off the light. He lays there thinking with his hands perched over his head to cushion his head as he looked up at the dark ceiling. '_My first day in Tokyo and already I might be in trouble._' he thought silently, '_and all because of this fear of mine. I can't ask them to get rid of the kitten or find somewhere for it to stay while I'm here, this is their home after all, but..._' his thoughts fade in out as sleep finally claims him and he falls asleep.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2_**

Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me, so don't take them. Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 unfortunately, do not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei and Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. While Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc, Shonen Sunday Comics, and Viz Video.

And special thanks to: Louis-Philippe Giroux, and all the others who took the time to write to me to compliment me on my stories.

E-mail your comments to:

Visit my webpage at: http/

A Past Revealed  
Part 4  
By Angela Nebedum

Serena, Rini, Diana, and Luna sat in Serena's room as they got ready for the night. Serena sits in front of her mirror brushing her hair while Luna spoke.

"Rini, Diana what brought the two of you back to the 20th century?" Luna asked. "We didn't expect you back so soon."

Rini lay stretched out on the bed with Diana on her next to her. "Mommy and Puu sent me back. They said that I still need to train with the senshi of the past."

"And learn a little of your family history, Small Lady." Diana added in quietly.

"I only came along to keep Rini company, Luna-mama." Diana said, her head resting on her front paws, an unhappy expression on her features. "I can't believe that Ranma-san doesn't like me..."

Rini reaches over to pull Diana into her lap to stroke her. "It's not that he doesn't like _you_ in particualar, Diana. He said he doesn't like _cats_. You saw how he freaked out when all you did was just jump into his lap and tried to be friendly with him."

"Something must have happened to him that caused this kind of fear in him involving cats." Luna began slowly, her eyes narrowing a bit, "Ranma was more than just scared of Diana, he was _terrified_ of her."

Serena remained silent during the exchange for a 5 minutes before finally deciding to speak up on Ranma's behalf. "As we were coming back from the train station today, Ranma told me, dad and Sammy about what his father made him go through since the last time I saw him all those years ago." she said quietly. "Though seeing his reaction to Diana, I think that's another thing that Uncle Genma has done that Ranma won't tell me about."

"What did Genma do to Ranma?" Rini asked curiously.

Serena closed her eyes and then put her brush down onto the dresser, before turning around to face them. "I don't know if I should tell you or not. Ranma didn't seem to like the idea of talking about it at all. I think it may have brought up too many bad memories for him."

"It couldn't be that bad, Serena-san." Diana said softly. "Please tell us."

Luna jumped to the floor, then walked over to Serena. "We may need to know what's wrong so Diana and I can avoid any further problems with him."

Serena shook her head, as she walked over to her bed and sits down, "I can't. Not right now. I'm too sleepy to worry about it." she said.

"But..." the other three chorused.

"Not now!" Serena yelled out, as she lay down to stare at the cieling. "I want to go to bed, and I'm supposed to be meeting the girls at the mall. Maybe I should ask Ranma if he would want to go with me... Anyways out you guys. Go to your own room." she said with a yawn.

"Okay, okay. We're going." Rini said. Rini and Diana were already heading towards the door, and Rini turns around to say good-night only to see that Serena was already sound asleep. Luna just sits there next to Serena, staring at her in exasperation, before turning her attention back towards Rini, shaking her head.

"She's impossible." Luna muttered as she curled up next Serena. "Good-night, Rini. Diana." She said sleepily.

"Good-night Luna." Both Rini and Diana called out as they closed the door behind them as they made their exit.

* * *

Dreams 

A 6 year old girl, with long blond hair done up in twin pigtails with twin buns on the top of her head, on her forehead was a golden crescent moon, ran through the forest following the musical notes of a flute as she went, ignoring how her clothes got caught on branches.

Stopping once to look up into the sky, she gazes fondly at the Earth with longing before continuing on her way. "Kanaeda!" She called frantically.

In the middle of an aclove, sitting on a boulder, a young boy, with long black hair, of 9 years dressed up in royal clothes played a silver flute stopped when he hears the girls voice, his face hidden within the shadows as he turned to look in the direction the voice had come from, the only view of his face was a glowing crescent moon on his forehead.

Around his neck was a silver dragon with a golden star on it's forehead. At the sudden movement, the dragon that had wrapped itself lightly around his masters neck in order to take a nap, woke up with an angry sqauwk and moved itself from the boys neck.

"It's Princess Serenity." the dragon said telepathically, still sounding sleepy as he sent the message. "That girls going to be the death of us one of these days..."

"I know that, Tiamat." Kanaeda chided his beloved pet, "Serenity, over here!" he called as he jumped off the rock just as Serenity appeared in the aclove. "What are you doing out of the palace? Does anyone know your out here?"

"Kane-chan!" Serenity she yelled as she flung herself into his open arms. "I've been looking all over for you!" she whined, tears pooling in her eyes. "You missed dinner, and mama's upset with you. And everybody's looking for you. I knew you'd be here, so I came to fetch you back."

"I know, I know. I just wanted some time to myself, okay, brat? I was so busy that I forgot to watch the time." Kanaeda said placating the little princess as he lifted up into his arms easily. "Let's go back to the palace before we both get into trouble, ne? It's time for you to go to bed."

"Don't wanna. Want to hear you play some more," Serenity said, but despite her protests she let's out a yawn, and shivers as a cold wind comes up on them. "I'm not sleepy at all." she insisted as she pushed at his body until he finally relented and put her back down.

Kanaeda just shakes his head, his face still hidden from sight, as he moves in front of her and bends down, cupping his hands behind his back. "Don't argue, meatball head, we always have this arguement. Now climb on to my back and I'll carry you back home as usual, ok? I'll play for you tomorrow."

"Come on Princess." Tiamat calls over telepathically. "I want to go to bed too."

"Awwww..." Serenity whines and pouts and stomps her foot a liitle, but then concedes and moves to climb onto Kanaeda's back, sitting on his hands, as she wraps her arms around his waist.

Making sure that he had a good grip on Serenity, Kanaeda stands up almost stumbling from the newly added weight on his back, but rights himself before they tumble over. "All right let's go." he said, as Tiamat resumed her spot around Kanaeda's neck, and started down the path that would take them back to the palace. As they walked Serenity slowly began to fall asleep.

"Kanaeda?" Serenity's sleepy voice called out, as she rests her head on his back.

"Yeah?" Kanaeda asked.

"Will you always be around for me?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I've always protected you when you needed me, haven't I?" Kanaeda asked, his tone sounding surprised by the question.

"Mmm-hmmm..." Serenity mumbled. "I just wanted to make sure. I don't want you to ever go away and never come back." she said.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere soon, Sere-chan. I'm the crown prince remember?" he said teasingingly. "I'm going to inherit the throne one day. So I can't leave. Besides who'd be around to play tea with you? I watch out for you always."

Serenity giggled slightly, as a word escaped her lips just as her eyes closed, when...

"What the!" Kanaeda cried out, as he stopped. Serenity and Tiamat look over his shoulder and see a huge hulking monster shape in front of them charging at them at incredible speed...

* * *

Waking World 

Serena woke up with a cry, her pajama's covered in sweat, as the sound of her alarm clock hitting the floor, signaling the beginning of another day. Her sudden movements sending Luna flying off the bed when Serena's arm hits her by accident.

"Serena, what was that for!" Luna growled as she leaped back onto the bed. "What are you doing up so early? It's not even a school day, so there's no reason..." she began only to stop when she sees the pale, wide-eyed look on Serena's face. "Serena? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Luna, I had a strange dream. It started back when I was six years old and on the Moon."

"The Moon?" Luna exclaimed in surprise as she leaped into Serena's lap to face her. "What do you remember, Serena? What happened in the dream? From the way you just woke up, it couldn't have been a very pleasant dream."

Serena shook her head as her gaze finally rested on Luna. "It's already starting to fade away, but I remember bits and pieces of it."

"Then tell me what you _do_ remember." Luna said impatiently.

"I was running through a forest on the moon, searching for a boy. This boy I cared for a lot, I could tell even though I was asleep. He couldn't have been no older than two or three years older than me. I found him in an aclove playing a silver flute. With him was a small silver dragon with a golden star on it's forehead draped around his neck, and... Luna! What's with that look! You only get that look when your thinking seriously about something."

"I don't know Serena..." Luna said thoughfully. "When you started to tell me that description I began to remember something from back in the Silver Millenium, about the boy you were just describing. Could you see his face?"

Serena shook her head. "His face was always covered in shadows, so I couldn't see it fully. All I could see was that he had a mop of long black hair and... and he had a crescent moon on his forehead! Even in the darkness, I could see it glowing on his forehead as he turned to face me."

"A crescent moon!" Luna exclaimed. "But only those belonging to the royal family of the Moon Kingdom have crescent moon. The boy does sound familiar, and so does that dragon you also described. Do you know their names?"

"I... Princess Serenity that is, called them Kanaeda and Tiamat. And Kanaeda-san was saying that he was going to inherit the throne one day. What does it mean? Was he talking about the throne on the Moon Kingdom? Who is he?"

"I don't know what to think, Serena. If he had the royal signia of the moon, he might have been a relative, but I just barely remember him at all." Luna said. "When you wake up in the morning, I want you to call a meeting. And I want all of the scouts there. Maybe Setsuna can give us some information on who Kanaeda was back in the Silver Millenium. Now go back to sleep. Worry about it in the morning."

"If you say so Luna." Serena said as she laid back down and instantly fell back asleep.

Luna lay on the bed with her eyes open as she became deep in thought. _Kanaeda..._ she thought solenmly. _Why would Serena be dreaming about **him** at a time like this? I just barely remember him. But something tells me that this might be bad news if the princess starts to remember him._ she thought as she finally let sleep claim her.

* * *

Morning 

Serena and Luna were the last ones downstairs the next day, to find out that her parents had already left for work. Heading towards the kitchen for a quick sandwhich, and a cold can of soda, they turn towards the family room where they hear the sounds of Sammy and Rini's voices coming from.

Just as they near the entrance to the family room, they stop when they hear someone calling to Luna in a low whispher. Turning around they spot Diana trying to keep out of sight, under a chair stool.

"Luna-mama, don't go in there. Ranma's in there with Rini and Sammy, playing video games." Diana said. "Seeing how his reaction to seeing me last night was, I'm not taking any chances."

Luna leaped down from Serena's shoulder to join her daughter. "Good work, Diana." Luna said as she lies down next to her.

"You guys are just being paronoid." Serena told them, shaking her head in disbelief, as she continued on her way into the family room. "I'm going to go say hi to Ranma. See ya."

Ranma and Sammy sat in the family room in front of the tv playing Mortal Kombat Gold. Ranma was beating Sammy in the game 10-5 while Rini cheered him on.

"YEAH RAN-CHAN!" Rini called out as Ranma racked up another win. "Your doing great! I can't believe you made it this far."

Sammy shot daggers at Rini (from his eyes!), before turning his attention back to the game. "I can't believe that I'm loosing. I've never lost before at this game, while against someone else." he whined pitifully. "Are you _sure_ you've never played this game before, Ranma?" Sammy demanded as he turned to looks at his elder cousin suspiciously.

Without turning around Ranma answered Sammy's question with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nope. I've never played any type video games before. I've always been too busy training or fighting to get into these kinds of things before. I figure that the only reason that I'm so good at this game is because I'm a martial artist, and this is a martial arts video game, so it's like I'm the one doing the fighting myself instead of the character in the game." he said with another shrug. "At least that's the way I see it."

Sammy looked thoughtful. "Man. If that's true, I need to get into martial arts. And I can win in fights and video games like you, Ranma."

"It'd take you a couple of years of training to get even half as good as me or any of my old friends in Nerima." Ranma told him as they finally finish the game. "I've been training since I was 6 years old, remember, and--"

All three of them turn around at the sound of clapping and see Serena standing in the doorway. "Finally, someone's shown the troll some humility when it comes to those video games of his." Serena said with a grin on her face.

"Good morning, Serena, or should that be afternoon?" Ranma said sarcastically as he looked over at a wall clock, while getting up to face her. "It's 1:30 pm, meatball head. I was hoping that you would show me around Tokyo."

"I was really tired and I..." Serena stuttered blushed at the comment, then her blush got deeper as she became upset. "Hey! Don't call me meatball head!" she yelled out heatedly. "Only Darien can call me that."

Ranma arched an eyebrow at that. "Darien? Who's this Darien, hmm?" Ranma asked as he got in closer to Serena, smirking as her blush got deeper. "Don't tell me that little Chibi-Bunny's got a boyfriend?"

"Chibi-Bunny!" four voices (two which were kept to a whisper) chorused simutaneously. "Yeah. That's a nickname that I had for Sere back when we were kids. She and Sammy were still in diapers back then. She used to go around pretending to be a rabbit. In fact I remember a time when she..." Ranma said in response, only to get interupted by Serena's outraged shriek.

"Ranma! There's no need to drag up things that I did when I was still just a little kid!" Serena cried out as her face turned a deep maroon color.

Ranma smiled at Serena, and decided to change the subject. "Anyways, who's this Darien guy, and do I get to meet him anytime soon?" he asked innocently.

"Maybe, later. If your nice to me, Ranchan." Serena said mischeviously, as she walked into the room towards them. "You'll like the my friends, they are real nice once you get to know them-- Whoah!" Serena shrieked as she suddenly trips. One end of the carpet is sticking up in the air, and her foot snags onto it, sending her flying, her food and soda flying out of her hands.

Hearing Serena cry out, Ranma turns around and sees her falling. As he moves to catch her, before she gets hurt, he doesn't notice the incoming can of soda coming straight at him, and barely notices as the can hits his chest and the rest of it's contents empty's out onto him causing the transformation to happen.

Catching Serena up into his arms, Ranma quickly gets off of the rug and back onto the floor. "Are you okay, Buns?" he asked, making Serena his main concern for the moment, his mind not registering the gasps of shock that spread through the room, or the eyes now on him and Serena.

Serena let out a gasp for air as she nearly had the wind knocked out of her, when Ranma grabbed her and lifted her up easily and out of harms way. Then as she rested her head on Ranma's chest, she noticed something that shouldn't have been there. "R.. r... Ranma?" she asked cautiosly as she looked up into Ranma's face, pushing away from him.

"Yeah what is it, Sere?" a noticably high and feminine voice demanded impatiantly. "Are you okay, or not?" Ranma asked, then she finally noticed the shocked look on Serena's face, then glanced around the room to see the others had similar expressions.

"What? What's wro..." she stopped speaking as she finally noticed the familiar high pitch tone in her voice, felt the sticky wetness of the soda as it ran down her body, before she glanced down at her own body, and realizing that he was now a she once more.

"Aw damn..." she cursed quietly as she looked back at Serena who was now backing away from her.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Sorry minna. I was hoping to make this chapter longer than this, but I decided to split up the rest of the story into the next chapter, so everyone doesn't have to wait too long. And I promise some action to start happening in the upcoming chapters. I've got something planned to happen. o

E-mail me at:

Visit my webpage: "Sailor Reality's Fanfic Archive" http/

PLEASE sign my guestbook. From the read out on my counter, I've had tons of visitors yet no ones ever stopped to sign my guestbook. (except me that is. )


	5. Chapter 5

**_A crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2_**

Disclaimers: Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me, so don't take them. Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 unfortunately, do not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei and Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. While Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc, Shonen Sunday Comics, and Viz Video.

And special thanks to: Louis-Philippe Giroux, and all the others who took the time to write to me to compliment me on my stories.

Notes: Whenever Ranma is in his girl form, he will be called Ranma-chan or Ranko. But I may go with Ranko, it takes a lot less writing.

E-mail your comments to:

Come Visit my webpage at: http/

  
A Past Revealed  
Part 5  
By Angela Nebedum

"Who are you!" Serena cried out, her voice sounding alarmed, as she picked up a nearby broom. "What have you done to my cousin Ranma!" she demanded as she looked around for a way to get out of there and transform. '_If this is some kind of a negaverse attack, I'll make them pay for it..._' Serena thought to herself, not turning away from Ranma, as Sammy and Rini ran towards her to hide behind her.

Ranma-chan let out an impatient sigh, as she pushed back a lock of her wet hair from her face. "Sere wait, it's me. It's really me. There's a really good explanation for why I suddenly turned into a girl just now." Ranma said holding up his hands to show that he wasn't going to hurt her. "This is just a problem I have."

"No way." Rini said from behind Serena. "You couldn't be normal. Nobody can change from boy to girl the way you just did." Sammy silently nodded in agreement.

"Will you guys just hear me out before jumping to conclusions!" Ranma-chan demanded. "Jeez, you're sounding a lot like my ex-fiancé when she first found out about my curse. And she still hasn't forgiven me for it either." she added with a shake of her head. "It's not like this is something I go around telling everybody I meet. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

Serena lowered the broom, seeing the distraught look on Ranma's face, but didn't release her hold on the handle, then her face turned angry at Ranma's words. "A curse? What do you mean it's a curse? Being a girl is not a curse, Ranma."

"It is for me, Serena!" Ranma-chan said heatedly. "I didn't ask to become a girl. It's all of pops fault that I'm cursed to turn into one. Especially at the wrong moments, like this one!" she finished turning away to plop down on the floor, with a sigh. "I'm cursed to turn into a girl when I get splashed with cold water, or" she added, picking up the now empty soda can, "any other type of cold liquids. Hot or warm water changes me back to normal."

"You change forms with cold water?" Sammy asked as he moved out from behind Serena, and moved towards Ranma, with Serena and Rini close behind. "Cool! I wish I could be able to change forms like that. I could be any type of animal I want. And-- eep!" Sammy let out a startled squeal as Ranma- chan reached out and pulled him into her arms, and felt Ranma-chan box his ears. "Hey!"

"Believe me, ya don't want to be cursed to be turned into _anything_. Especially an animal." Ranma-chan said as she placed her hand on Sammy's back and pushed him away from her. "Think about it. I just said that you cold water activates the curse. If you are cursed to turn into an animal, you will no longer be able to enjoy the things you used to enjoy when you were uncursed." she said.

"What do you mean?" Sammy demanded as he got out of Ranma-chan's reach. "Things like what?"

Ranma-chan crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Sammy a condensing look. "Oh, things like; 1. No more taking a dip in a nice cold swimming pool on a hot summer day. 2. No more running through puddles on a rainy day. 3. Having to go around completely covered in protective gear that covers every inch of your body when it does rain in order to avoid getting soaked and activating the change..." he said, counting off the list of problems an animal curse could cause on his fingers, finally stopping to let his words settle in.

"And then when ya _do_ get splashed, you'd have ta wait until you got home before changing back, unless you keep a spare change of clothes hidden somewhere, because the ones your wearing when you get splashed will either fall off or get ripped up considering what size or shape the animal form is. Because of _my_ curse, when I go swimming I gotta wear a girls swimsuit instead of a guys."

Sammy's eyes widened at that, and he sat down on the couch to think.

Serena moved to sit next to Ranma-chan. "You act like you know what it's like to have a animal curse, from this Jusenkyo place, Ranma."

"Well it's not that hard to _not_ know about it. Pops, and a couple of my... friends back in Nerima got curses from Jusenkyo that cause them to turn into different type of animals." she said while muttering, "I'm starting to think that I'm the only lucky one who's got a human curse."

"So exactly when were you going to tell our family about your curse?" Serena demanded as she places her hands on her hips, glaring down at Ranma as she stood up. "Or were you going to keep this a secret from us?"

Ranma-chan lets out an exasperated sigh before she looked up at Serena. "Ah, come on, Serena!" she groans. "It's not like I like to talk about my cursed form. Put yourself in my place. Would _you_ go around telling everyone ya meet that you turn into a _guy_ when you get splashed with cold water!" she demanded. "They'd think you were either crazy or a freak. I had enough of those kinds of reactions to last me a lifetime from my time living in Nerima." she said gloomly.

"I was going to tell you guys sooner or later." Ranma-chan said as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get some hot water and change back to normal." he said before disappearing through the doorway, and starts heading up the stairs. and a few seconds later the sound of running water can be heard. Sammy gets up and follows after her, and soon the girls and cats heard the two's voices being carried in from the kitchen.

Serena sat on the couch with a stunned look on her face. "What just happened? Ranma turned into a girl, and he-- umm.. she said that it's part of a curse he had?"

"I've never heard of this place that Ranma's mentioned before." Luna said as she and Diana came out of hiding, a human like frown marring her cat face. "Jusenkyo. If what he said was true, I wonder what could have created such a place." she said with a thoughtful look. "It might be dangerous to be around.

Rini lay on her back on the floor with a thoughtful look on her face, as she tried to remember something. "I think that Jusenkyo still exists in the future. Or something that's like it." she said thoughtfully. "Diana, didn't we hear about it somwhere back home?" she asked as she turned her attention to her friend.

"I think so, Small Lady." Diana said as she met Rini's eyes. "Mom told me once about it in stories. Back when you had been sent to the past the first time, there had been fighters who could change their forms with water, who had come to help fight the Dark Moon Clan. They along with the future Sailor senshi were Crystal Tokyo's only line of defense." she said, trying to sound helpful. "They all had attacks that they used to keep the Dark Moon Clan's forces back for as long as they could up until Sailor Moon and the Scouts of the past arrived. Then they disappeared."

"Warriors with Jusenkyo curses in Crystal Tokyo!" Luna muttered her eyes widening slightly at this revelation. "They must have been very powerful to have handled the Dark Moon Clan for as long as they had. Diana, what--" Luna began only to stop when they all heard the sound of footsteps, and the sound of Ranma and Sammy's voices as the two talked. With a glance at her daughter, the two cats run under the couch and hide.

"--will ya lay off already, Sammy." Ranma's male voice said as he walked back into the room. He had changed into a white Chinese silk shirt, with a gold dragon emlem on the front, black pants, and his slippers. His long shoulder-length black hair hung loosely down his shoulders, as he used a white towel to dry his damp hair, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok? So quit it with the water, will ya!" he said as he sat down on the floor and began to redo his hair, putting it back into a pigtail.

"But it's so cool!" Sammy whined as he followed Ranma back into the room. As he comes in, the girls finally see the reason why Ranma was so upset. In Sammy's hands he held one of his water guns. "I don't care what you say, Ranma. The curses look cool despite some of their drawbacks."

"So don't splash me with that gun. OK?" Ranma said as he glanced over his shoulder to glare at his cousin, before turning towards Serena and Rini. "Come on. I've been cooped up in the house all day. So can we go out and the two of you show me around the city?" he asked.

"Sure." Serena said as she got up. "Just let me get my jacket and we can go, Ranchan." she said as she left the room.

"I can't go." Rini whined as she watched Serena get up to go get her jacket. "Auntie Irene said she was going to take me to the mall today when she gets back in an half an hour."

"Ok. I guess we could head out towards the arcade. That's where my friends and I were planning on hanging out today." Serena said as she puts on her jacket. "We'll see the two of you later."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Ranma said as he grabs her hands, and they run outside.

* * *

10 Minutes Later 

Serena shot glances at Ranma as they walked towards the arcade, while at the same time glancing around as people stopped to stare at the trio. Ranma walked on the edge of the fence next to where she walked on the sidewalk.

"Ranma, people are staring at you." Serena hissed up at him. "Why are you doing that for, Ranma?" she finally asked, as curiosity got the better of her.

"It's good for practicing on keeping my balance, especially when I'm fighting." Ranma said without breaking stride. "It's pretty easy to do when ya know how." he said before finally stopping and turned around to croutch low on the fence to look straight down at her. "Do ya want to learn how to do it?"

"Maybe later. We got to get to the Arcade. We're late as it is already, Ranma." Serena said before smiling. "Besides that looks like a lot of fun. I've never seen anybody do that before without falling off." she said before reaching up to pull him off the fence, while at the same time staring at the darkening sky. "Come on, we're going to be late, and it looks like it's going to rain."

At her words, Ranma's head jerked upwards to look at the sky. "Aw man! Let's get going. I just hope we get to the Arcade before it starts coming down." he said, before getting a thoughtful expression. "How far are we from the arcade?"

"About 2 blocks, but I don't think we'll get there in time before the rain starts coming down." Serena said as she glances back up at the sky, and shivers as a cold wind comes up around them.

"I know how we could get there a lot faster. All ya have to do is tell me which way to go." Ranma said as he ran behind the two girls as they ran.

"How are we going to get there faster?" Serena asked curiously.

"Do you guys trust me on this?" Ranma asked seriously, a playful tone in his voice. "And ya won't get mad at me if I do this?"

"Of course I do!" Serena said haughtily,though after hesitating for a moment after noting the tone Ranma's voice had taken when he had asked that question. "I don't want to get soaked if I can help it, Ranma. We didn't bring any umbrella's." Serena said as she places her hands on her hips.

"Then," he began, as he moved in closer to get behind them, before scooping Serena up into his arms, "let's go. Now hold on to me, and no screaming." he said before running a few feet towards a building, then he bending down and bunching his legs up beneath him, then jumped.

"Ranma! Put me dowwww---!" Serena squealed indignately when Ranma picked her up his arms. Before she could understand the meaning of his words, the ground suddenly seemingly disappeared from under them, and she realized that they were now flying high up into the air. Wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck, she screamed in fright. "Don't drop me!"

"Calm down will ya, Buns?" Ranma called out above the Serena's cries. "Your perfectly safe. I have you."

"YOU HAVE ME! THEN WHO'S GOT YOU!" Serena shrieked as her arms tightened around his neck, as she forced herself not to look down. she cried out when Ranma starts coming down, and lands on the rooftop of the building they had been standing next to moments before.

"Trust me, I've done this kind of stuff before. It's all part of being a martial artist." Ranma said smugly, as he looked down. "Brace yourself, cause we're coming back down." Ranma said as he tightened his grip on Serena as they started coming down on to the rooftop.

Ranma landed easily on his feet, stumbling a few steps under the added weight, without dropping Serena, before standing up straight to look around, to check his surroundings, before looking down at Serena who he still held in his arms, and met her eyes "So we go straight ahead a coupa of blocks and we're there, right?" he asked as he ran in the direction they had originally been heading while on the street, leaping across rooftops as he goes.

Serena gives a weak nod as she catches her breath for a moment as she waits for her heartbeat to slow down again. "It's in the shopping district downtown." she said as she looked up at Ranma's upturned face. "How are you doing this Ranma? I thought only the Sailor Scouts or the monsters they fight usually can do this," she asked as she watched the buildings blur by at a fast pace.

"Who or what are the Sailor Scouts? Never heard of them before." Ranma said, half listening to what Serena was saying. "As to how I'm doing this, I've had a lot of practice doing it over the years, same as walking on the fence. It beats having to deal with those crowded walkways down there." he said but before Serena can answer, they finally find themselves above the shopping center.

"Um... Right it's that way." she said while pointing downwards across the rooftops. "It's five buildings down from the OSAP jewlery store across the street." she said as she saw the store in question coming up. "Let's go back down, now. Please?" Serena pleaded.

Nodding in agreement, Ranma approached the opening of an alley Ranma leaped down to the ground below and places Serena back on her feet, holding her steady as she staggers a bit. Taking her hand he pulls her out of the alley and head run the remaining couple of feet towards the arcade.

They almost made it to the door when the rain started coming down.

* * *

Inside the Arcade 

Inside the arcade the rest of the senshi sat at a booth drinking sodas and eating hamburgers, as they waited for their leader to arrive.

Mina sat eating eating a french frie and drinking a milkshake while trying to tune out Rei as she once again started to rant and rave about how Serena was late again to another outing, and stared out into the downpour.

"Where is she!" Rei exclaimed loudly her temper rising. "She's 10 minutes late!"

Amy looked up from her text book to glance towards Rei in exasperation for a moment before looking back down. "Rei calm down. You know how Serena is sometimes. She probably has a good reason for being late."

"Doesn't she always?" Rei said angrily as she pushed a loose strand of her hair back into place. "I just bet that she's probably still asleep, and Luna's probably dragging her out of bed."

"Chill out Rei." Lita said as she glared at the dark haired girl. "She just might have a good reason for being late. She's probably showing her cousin, Ranma, around town."

"Cousin!" everyone chorused.

"Yeah. Serena told yesterday when she was on her way to pick him up with her father and Sammy from the train station. She said his name was Ranma Saotome." Lita supplied with a shrug. "I wonder if he's cute and if he's got a girlfriend?" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"How come I've never of this cousin?" Rei asked suspiciously, her left eyebrow slightly raised in concentration.

"She said that he called the night before, and asked her father if he could stay over at their place for awhile." Lita said as she got into the story, "From what she told me, she hasn't seen this Ranma guy in 8 years. It seems that his father, Genma Saotome had taken him off on some type of martial arts training trip that he's been on since he was 6 years old. It seems he and his father returned from the trip about two years ago, and have been living in Nerima during this time."

"Whoah!" Mina said her eyes widening in awe. "He's been training since he was 6 years old?" she exclaimed. "Then he must be pretty good by now, right?"

Before the others can respond, they all turn at the sound of Serena's familiar voice, as she came running through the doors of the Arcade, soaking wet, and practically dragging another person into the Arcade with her.

"--come on," Serena protested as she pulled a resisting Ranma-chan into the Arcade. "You can't go back home now to change. My friends are already here waiting for me."

"So go in without me, will ya?" Ranma-chan parried as she tries to pull her hands out of Serena's grip. '_Geez she's almost as strong as Akane sometimes._' Ranma-chan thought silently. Then she noticed four girls getting up and heading towards them. "Are those them?" she asked.

Serena turned around, letting go of Ranma's wrists, and Ranma-chan almost finds herself flying backwards, but catches herself before she crashed into the glass door, as Serena turned her attention to her friends.

"Hey guys." Serena said sheepishly as she blushes.

"Serena your late!" Rei shrieked. "What took you so long this time, Meatball-head!"

Serena gave Rei a 'I'll-deal-with-you-later' look before ignoring her outburst altogether. "Sorry we're late, but we got held up on our way here." Serena said as she sent a pointed look at her cousin.

Ranma was leaning against the wall and busy trying to wring out the rain water from her clothes, while shooting a glare at Rei at the same time.

"Hey, where's your cousin, Serena? Is he with you? Is he cute?" Lita demanded as she started to crowd in on Serena, completely ignoring the red haired girl Serena had come in with. "Come on tell us."

Ranma-chan came up to stand beside Serena as she started to speak.

"Well this is my cousin, Ran--oof! Hey!" Serena began only to get the air slightly knocked out of her when Ranma nudged her in the ribs with with her elbow. Serena turned to frown at Ranma while rubbing her side at the same time.

"The name's Ranko." Ranma-chan said, sighing before taking up the introduction, while giving Serena a look that said not to say anything. "Saotome Ranko. I'm Ranma's sister." she said as she put on her brightest smile and held out her hand towards the other girls. "Nice to meet ya."

Looking uncertain, Serena spoke up, "Um.. Oh, yeah! Ranko-chan came along with Ranma from Nerima to stay at our house." she offered up as she watched her friends greet 'Ranko'.

Each of the girls greeted 'Ranko' in their own ways, before the 6 of them headed back towards their booth. Once there, Ranko ordered a double cheeseburger with an strawberry ice cream soda. Alomst immediatly Minako and Lita then immediately begin interegating Ranko about her 'brother'.

After answering most of the questions as much as she could without giving away much information on herself, Ranko finally lets out a snort of laughter as she almost chokes on her ice cream. "He doesn't have one." she said, then seeing the oh so familiar ecstatic looks on Minako and Lita's faces, she quickly adds in, "And before you girls get any ideas, he's not looking for one."

"Why not! If he doesn't have a girlfriend, then he's up for grabs right?" Mina demanded bluntly as she and the other girls, minus Serena, who was reading a magna book Rei had brought along.

"He's got his reasons... Let's just say, that after the kind of trouble he had back in Nerima, he wants to wait awhile before getting involved in going out with girls again," Ranko said as she dove into her cheeseburger, and refused to enlighten them about that last statement she made.

* * *

Later 

An hour later, the rain finally stopped and the six girls left the arcade to walk through the streets just talking, while Ranko hung back, having decided not getting involved in the conversation, since all they were talking abut were boys.

Then all of a sudden, screams rang out through the streets as people began running.

Up ahead two youma were chasing down and attacking anyone who wasn't able to get away in time, leaving behind bleeding bodies as it goes. and doing serious damage to the area. The first youma resembled a humanoid wolf, with the tail of a scorpion, and long pointed claws for hands and feet. The second resembled a sphinx with the large wings of a hawk on it's back, as it chased humans around shooting balls of fire at them from it's mouth.

Serena and the others stop to stare in shock at what they were seeing, and automaticaly started to pull their transformation wands from subspace to transform when they remembered that 'Ranko' was with them, and stopped in mid pull as they stared at Ranko, to look behind them at the red head, who was watching what was happening up ahead with wide, horrified eyes.

"We're in trouble, you guys." Mina whispered. "How are we going to transform with Ranko here? She'll know who we are."

"We need to get her someplace where she won't get hurt. Or worse." Ami murmured as she turned her attention back to the youma.

Meanwhile, Ranko wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying as she kept her eyes rivoted to the scene taking place ahead of them, her anger boiling over at what was happening to all those people. Coming to a decision, she broke into a run, and ran past the girls, yelling over her shoulder, "You girls get out of here now! It's too dangerous for you to stay here. I'll handle this!" she said as she ran straight towards the youma, while the other girls just stood there in shock, with their mouths hanging open.

"Ranko! Come back here!" Serena shouted, completely alarmed at what Ranko was about to do "It's too dangerous for you to handle!"

But her either her cousin had heard her or not, or had decided to ignore the warning, she had already disappeared into the fleeing crowds.

"Damn it!" Rei exclaimed, as she and the others suddenly found themselves being pushed along by the crowds, she shouted over the noise so that the other senshi could hear her "Come on everyone, let's get out of here and find somewhere where we can transform. If Ranko really is going after those youma by herself, she's going to need all the help she's going to get."

They all nodded in agreement as they let themselves be pulled along with the crowd. With Serena giving a last glance in the direction that Ranko had headed in.

The wolf youma used it's tail to take a swipe at a few running bystanders, knocking them to the ground, before letting an evil laugh that sounded more like a growl, as he lifted a screaming girl off the ground by her neck as he grinned, showing two rows a long, sharp teeth.. "You pitiful humans are no match against me and Callisto." the sphinx let's out a growling hiss in agreement. "And not much sport for my tastes. Where's this city's protectors we've heard so much about? The Sailor Scouts?"

"Night Ssshadow," Callisto purred as she stalked back towards her companion, her feline eyes stuck on the crying girl in his hand, as her form shimmered before taking on a more humanoid form. Long silver hair hung loosely over her shoulders covering the back of a black and gold dress that reached above her ankles. "Let me have the girl, I'm hungry, I want to taste her fear as she dies by my claws." she said as she moves close to the two, as she ran a hand down the girls face, allowing her sharp nails to prick the girls cheek, drawing blood.

At Callisto's words, the girl in Night Shadow's arms begins screaming in pain and fear, and started to beg them not to kill her as tears run down her eyes as she tries to break free with no luck.

"Patience, Callie," Night Shadow chided as he looks down at the girl with a maliscious gleam in his eyes as he raises his scorpion tail up in the air, "I--" he started when he was interupted by someoen shouting.

"Hey, dog-boy!" a girls voice called out. "Why don't ya pick on someone your own size! Let that girl go and I won't have to hurt ya!"

Surprised by the interuption, both Callisto and Night Shadow turned to see a teenage girl with bright red hair standing 10 feet from them, in a fighting stance, and a bright red battle aura surrounding her body.

"Now who would you be?" Night Shadow asked, as he smirked at the red head, as he gave his captive to Callisto, while advancing on Ranko. "Oh and what would a mere weakling human girl like you going to do if I don't?" he asked sarcastically.

Ranko fumed at the 'weakling girl' crack, but didn't break her stance, as she glared at the monster before her. "The name's Ranko, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. And I can't stand the sight of something as ugly as you picking on someone weaker than him." she said as she pushed back a stray lock of hair from her face, as her eyes narrowed.

"You don't stand a chance against us, little girl. So why don't you surrender now, and you won't get hurt, much." Night Shadow said as he returned Ranko's glare, completely confident that this would be a one sided battle if the girl decided to attack. "Callisto watch over our prey while I teach this impudent chit to learn her place." he said before he charges towards Ranko.

As he rushed towards Ranko, his arms snaked out, forming into longer claws, as he took a downward swipe at the redhead, but just as his claws were about to meet human flesh he found himself touching nothing but air, moments before a sudden blow to the back to his head causes him to fall forward hitting the ground flat on his face.

"What the hell!" Night Shadow bellows as he pushes himself back up to find Ranko, now in back of him who, after flipping over Night Shadow and delivering a high kick to his head as she went over him, as she landed back on the ground on one foot . The youma lets out a menacing growl as his eyes fastened once more on the redhead. "Why you little--"

"Geez, is that all ya can do, or what?" Ranko taunted as she got back into a fighting stance. "I've fought better monsters than you who could do better than that. Want to try again?" she said as she made a gesture with her hand, telling him to come on.

"With pleasure, girl," Night Shadow growled out as he charged once more, this time attacking with both his arms and tail lashing out towards Ranko, each attack striking out at the same time. But Ranma-chan always managed to keep out of the way of each strike, by mere inches.

"Stop moving around, and let me kill you!" he demanded, growing frustrated with each passing minute, as he lashed out once more with his tail, managing to finally clip Ranma-chan in her side, sending her sprawling several feet. With a triumphant yell, he points his tail at Ranma-chan, and a strange green ooze shot out of the tip of his tail, melting a nearby lampost, when Ranma-chan dodged to one side.

Staring wide-eyed at the destroyed lamp post, Ranma-chan shakes her head, before turning her full attention back on Night Shadow. "Time to end this before someone else really gets hurt." she muttered as she changed directions, headed straight towards Night Shadow and launched her attack. "Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Within seconds, a flurry of fast moving punches and kicks launched an all out attack on the youma, pounding him on every inch of his body at a speed of 100 mph. One final kick sends Night Shadow flying backwards, crashing into the wall of a nearby building.

"What--" Night Shadow was the only thing that came out of his mouth, as he suddenly find himself overwhelmed by a new sensation... excrutiating pain, then nothing at all. Moments after he hit the wall, he slid to the ground, unconscious.

"That'll teach ya," Ranma-chan said, as she stood nearby dusting off her hands and wincing from her earlier injury, when all of a sudden her danger sense goes into overdrive, and barely manages to dodge in time as a large fireball comes flying straight at her.

Rolling on the ground before coming to a stop in a kneeling position, she turned towards her new opponet and sees Calisto is the one attacking now. Calisto had changed back to her sphinx form and was now shooting fireballs at Ranma.

"Aw man! I forgot all about you." Ranma-chan complained as she dodged another fireball, as she tries to stand up only to let out a groan, as pain shot up through her side from where Night Shadow's last attack had hit her, and knelt back down, gingerly feeling her injured side, she pulled her hand away to find the tips of her fingers covered in blood, as a few drops fell to the sidewalk. '_I'm in trouble. I can't believe I let my guard down like that._' she thought angrily as she glances back towards Calisto.

Seeing the blood, Calisto smirked as as she changed back into her humanoid form, a fireball in hands, "You should have been more careful when fighting my companion, human. Now I may have revenge for what you did to Night Shadow." she said just as she got ready to launch her attack, when...

"MERCURY FOAM BUBBLES!"

Suddenly the street was was filled by a fogbank of bubbles that made it impossible to see what was happening.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!''

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE-ME-CHAIN ENCIRLCE!"

Turning her head slightly to look behind her, Calisto teleported out of the way of the incoming attacks before reappearing several feet away from her intended target to glare at the new threat. "Who are you!"

As Ranma-chan watched, the silouettes of 5 figures seemingly appeared out of no where through the fogbank, before the fog completely faded away. The figures are revealed to be 5 girls dressed in different colored _really_ short skirts.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice. I fight against all that is wrong, and for doing harm to those weaker than you, in the name of the Moon..." Sailor Moon began, along with the rest of the senshi.

"In the name of Mercury!"

"In the name of Mars!"

"In the name of Jupiter!"

"In the name of Venus!"

"We'll punish you!"

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:

About the scene where Ranma comes back downstairs in his male form with his hair hanging loosely over his shoulders, the answer is yes, this story is going to take place sometime after Ranma's "Dragon's Whisker" incident, so his hair is normal now.

I said in the last chapter that I something would happen in this chapter. I know it this was like an ultra short fight between Ranma and Nightshadow, but this was all I could do for now.

I know that I might have made Ranma a little bit out of character in this chapter. But this is the first time I've ever written a story that involved Ranma in it. My description of the problems that the animal curses of Jusenkyo cause, is how I feel when I watch or read Ranma 1/2 and see how helpless (but not completely) some of the cast become when their curse is activated.

Genma's got an easy curse, since he can still fight in panda form. He's too big for anyone to take advantage of during a fight, unless they tranquilize him. While Mousse, Shampoo, and Ryouga's duck, pig and cat curses are small, and all their enemies would have to do is reach down and pick them up and lock them up in small cages to keep them out of the way.

Ranma's special attacks

**Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire Punch):** This is a technique taught to Ranma by Cologne. The move involves punching so quickly that one could grab chestnuts from an open fire without gettting burned. Obviously, that's pretty fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2_**

Disclaimers: Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me, so don't take them. Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 unfortunately, do not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei and Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. While Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc, Shonen Sunday Comics, and Viz Video.

And special thanks to: Louis-Philippe Giroux, and all the others who took the time to write to me to compliment me on my stories.

Notes: Whenever Ranma is in his girl form, he will be called Ranma-chan or Ranko. But I may go with Ranko, it takes a lot less writing.  
This message is for those of you who think I should change the Sailor Scouts American civillian names back to their original Japanese names: I AM NOT CHANGING THE SAILOR SCOUT'S NAMES BACK TO THE ORIGINAL JAPANESE ONES!  
I like the english names of the scouts a lot better than the Japanese ones so they are staying. Besides, except for Serena, Rini and Darien's American names, all of the other senshi's names are still the same as their Japanese names, only spelled differently.  
And I'm changing the Outers Senshi's names too. Before anyone asks I am not changing Uranus' name to the name they gave her in the new dubb their showing on Cartoon Network. The name she'll go by is Alex.

E-mail your comments to:

Come Visit my webpage at: http/

**_ _**

**A Past Revealed  
Part 6  
**By Angela Nebedum

Callisto eyes the Sailor Scouts with an hateful look on her features. "So, the legendary Sailor Senshi we've heard so much about have finally decided to showed up?" Callisto said as her eyes roved amongst all five girls. "And just when things were starting to look boring around here. I've been waiting a long time to fight you guys." she said as she bared her clawed hands menacingly at them.

"Just bring it on!" Sailor Jupiter demanded as she prepared to attack. "JUPITER... THUNDER... CRASH!" bolts of electricity shot out of her hands, heading straight for Callisto, in a deadly arc..

"I don't think so." Callisto said as she raised her hands in front of her. The air in front of her seemed to suddenly collapse in front of her forming a medium sized black hole, that quickly sucked in Jupiter's attack. The hole collapsed, changing shape before taking the form of a small crystal ball that contained the captured electricity, which she then juggled in one hand with a smirk on her features.

"Is this all you got?" Callisto asked sarcasticly. On the last toss, she snatched the spear from the air, and gripped it in her left hand, it disappeared into her hand completely absorbed into her body. "Now I believe this belongs to you!" she shouted as she fired off bursts of electricity from her hands, firing them back at Sailor Jupiter.

"_Damn!_" Sailor Jupiter cursed, as her hands clenched into fists, as she leaped out of the way, barely managing to avoid getting burned.

* * *

Closeby, Elsewhere in the City 

"_WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!_" a familiar voice shouted, his voice echoing throughout the streets of Tokyo.

The Eternally lost boy was wondering through the streets of Tokyo trying to figure out what city, and country, he was in now as he stopped long enough to lean against a wall to glance at one of his maps.

'_Where am I?_' Ryouga wondered silently to himself as he looked around. "I must still be somewhere in Japan since everything here is written in Japanese, but where is _here_!" he cried as he turned around to punch the wall, leaving a small fist sized crater in the wall. "This is all Ranma's fault that I got lost again. If I ever find him I'll make him pay for making Akane sad, and for my pain and anguish!" he shouted into the air, not noticing the crowd he was gathering who quickly backed away at the sight of him punching a hole through a concrete building.

"Mommy, why is that strange man screaming at that building?" a little girl asked her mother as she hid behind the folds of her mother's skirts as she eyed Ryouga warily.

On hearing the girls comment, a sweatdrop rolled down the back of the Lost Boy's head as he stood still facing the wall.

The mother grabbed her daughter's hand and hurried away as fast as she could as if the hounds of hell were after them. "Ignore him, dear. It's rude to stare at people with mental problems."

The sweatdrop grew bigger, before Ryouga slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the remaining crowd with a sheepish expression on his features as he put on his best 'There's-nothing-wrong-with-me-I'm-not-crazy' grin as he turned fully around. "Ano... But can someone tell me..." he began only to watch as everyone started moving quickly to avoid him.

More of the crowd hurried past not wanting to get involved with the strange boy, ignoring his protests of innocene and sanity.

Letting out a loud curse at his misfortune, Ryouga reshouldered his backpack, and turned to continue walking down the street in hopes that he'd finally find his way back to the Tendo Dojo, when the sound of screams causes him to jerk his head around to look back behind him.

He spotted people running down the street, some who were in bad condition and being supported or carried by others as they ran as fast as they could to get away from something.

Leaping out of the way of the onrushing crowd, he watched them go in surprise. '_What's going on around here?_' he wondered, as he suddenly reached out to grab a teenage boy close to his own age, who like he was about to be trampled by the crowds and pulled him out of harms way.

"Let go of me, you creep!" The boy shouted as he tried to break free of Ryouga's grip, before finally giving up as he discovered that he couldn't break Ryouga's grip, as he met Ryouga's eyes with a defiant glare. "We can't stand around here. There's no telling when _they_ come this way, if the Scouts can't stop them."

"Hey pal, what's going on? Who are the scouts?" Ryouga demanded as his grip tightened on the man as he put him back on his pal. "What's got everyone scared."

"There are two monsters up ahead, and their attacking everything that move." the boy said as he nodded his head in the direction the crowd had come in. "This wierd red haired chick showed up, and took out of one of the monsters and got nailed by the other one." The Sailor Scouts showed The boy took in deep breathes as he tried to catch his breath, while wincing as Ryouga gripped his injured arm, causing Ryouga to jerk his hands away, giving the boy a chance to break off running but not before shouting a parting shot at Ryouga. "You better get off the streets and into some place safe, pal. I think those monsters killed a lot of those people back there before help arrived." he said before he disappeared around a corner.

Ryouga stood silently as he thought over what the boy had just told him '_Monsters? There's no such thing. Then again seeing the kind of life I live, anything's possible._' he thought exasperately, as he glanced back in the direction the boy had indicated. '_But a red haired girl fought the monsters and was winning?_' as a thoughtful look appeared on his features. "There's only one red head I know of who could do that! RANMA!" he shouted as he took off running, following the sounds of fighting as best as he could.

* * *

Sailor Mars frowned over at Callisto who was still shooting electricity at Sailor Jupiter, and the others. Sailor Mercury stood nearby, with her mini-computer out, as she did some readings on Callisto. The power readings she was getting from the monster were going off the scale. Their attacks were barely doing any damage to the youma, who kept absorbing each attack and then flinging it back at them. 

Just then Callisto released several fireball that spread out everywhere through out the area. Buildings and cars exploded from the force of the impacts caused by the fireballs as they impacted with anything with anything that got in their way.

As she whipped out her scepter to attack, Sailor Moon glanced momentarily towards where Ranko was, and towards the crowd of people, who were trying to either escape the fighting or help those who had been downed when Calisto and Night Shadow had first started their attacks. But quickly turned back in time to avoid an incoming attack Callisto fired at her.

'_Sailor Moon is going to get herself killed if she has to worry about those people being in danger._' Sailor Mars thought to herself as she followed her leader's gaze. '_Especially with her cousin here! What could have possessed that girl to go after these monsters on her own!_' she said with a silent curse and began shouting out orders to Sailor Venus and Mercury.

"Venus, Mercury! Try and help those people get out of here before anyone get's killed! We'll handle things here until you can get them out of danger." Mars shouted, before turning her attention back on the fight.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"

'_How did that brunette know my name?_' Ranma-chan thought to herself, as she watched as the five girls dressed up in skimpy sailor outfits appeared out of no where and do some kooky kind of speech, as they faced off with Callisto. Then her eyes narrowed as she watched the fight begin anew.

'_What are those girls crazy or something! Or do they got a death wish!_' Ranma thought angrily, as she stood back up, ignoring the pain that was shooting up her side. '_Stupid girls are going to get themselves killed if they don't get out of here now!_'

'_What kind of whacko's would jump out in front of a monster dressed in **those** kind of outfits,_' she thought, as her eyes moved from each of the sailor scouts, before stopping to rest on Sailor Moon for a few moments, then moved back to the monster. Then his eyes moved back to Sailor Moon, and widened in surprise, as recognition set in.

Ranma stared in surprise at the girl for a moment, as she tried to shake the feeling she was getting when she stared at Sailor Moon, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. '_Naw it can't be. Or is it?.. Serena!_' she exclaimed as she stood up, only to jump in surprise when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

"What the..." Ranma exclaimed, startled as she spun around getting into a defensive stance, then she seemed to visibly relax, when she see's that it's one of the sailor suited girls. It was was the one with with dark blue hair wearing a blue and white sailor uniform, who stood a few feet behind her, holding a mini computer that she pointed at Ranma.

"What do ya want? And who the heck are you guys?" she demanded as she frowned at the Sailor Senshi before her.

"I am Sailor Mercury. You really need to rest right now. " Mercury said matter of factly, as she got down to serious buiseness, as she began to examine Ranma's injury. "That injury looks pretty bad," Sailor Mercury said as she reached over to try and pull Ranma back to the ground. "I can tend to that wound for you if you'd just sit back down."

Ranma shrugged out of Mercury's grip as she turned her attention back to the fight. "Don't bother. I'm a fast healer, lady." she said, her tone sounding tight, and slightly harrassed. "Besides, I've had worse than this, and it's never stopped me before when I'm in a fight." she said as she got took a step forward so she could rejoin the fight.

Mercury's eyes widened as she realized what the red head was about to do, and tries to stall her once more. "But you can't go back in there!" she exclaimed as her hand reached back out to snag Ranma's arm. "Your too badly hurt, and the others don't need to have to worry about you and that monster," she protested as she gripped hold of Ranma's sleeve. "There may be no telling what might have been in that monster's scorpion tail and..."

"Look, just butt out will ya? I said that I can handle it so stop bothering me. I'll get it looked at when this is over. Besides it seems to me that your friends need all the help they can get." Ranma said as she broke off into a run towards the fight, with a relunctant Sailor Mercury right behind her. "I'm planning to finish this and send those jerks packing."

Sailor Moon and the others were barely holding their own against Calisto and were tiring out quickly from the fight. Sailor Moon screamed out as she barely avoided getting nailed by one Callisto's attacks, as Callisto released one last firey blast after another, not giving them a chance to attack back.

Finally, that was headed straight for Sailor Moon, when her eyes widen just as a white and black blur jumped into the middle of the fight, moving faster than their eyes could follow, tackling and knocking Sailor Moon out of the way of the incoming attack, sending them both flying into a nearby alley, causing Callisto's attack to miss Sailor Moon by mere inches.

Sailor Moon felt the air get knocked out of her as she and her assailant hit the ground with whoever had hit her landing on top. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and catch her breath, she glanced up to look at what had hit her, and finds herself staring into the dark blue eyes of Ranma who stared down at her with concern etched into her saphire blue eyes.

"Ranma...?" she muttered as she stared back at Ranma with wide eyes.

With a muttered curse followed by something that sounded like 'I knew it', Ranma rolled off off Serena and pushed herself up, "You ok?" Ranma asked as she got back to her feet, and reached out a hand to grasp Sailor Moon's hand to pull her back up to her feet.

Sailor Moon slowly nodded her head as she stared at Ranma in confusion, unsure of what she had just heard the red head say. "Ra-- Miss? You should really get out of here now. Your already hurt. Let the Sailor Scouts handle this." she said trying to talk Ranma into leaving.

"Look like I already told that Sailor Mercury girl, I'm not going anywhere." Ranma said as she looked defiantly at Sailor Moon with narrowed eyes. "I'm here to help you guys out and I'm not leaving until this is over." she said before turning around to head back towards the entrance of the alley. "Are you coming or what?"

"But... but... Oh! Of course I'm coming!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in exasperation as she followed Ranma.

After Sailor Moon's sudden disappearance, Callisto faced off with the other senshi in a final attempt to finish the rest of them off, when...

"Hey ugly, why don't you pick on some one your own size and species!" a familiar voice shouted out, "Take this on for size! Moko Takabisha!" a voice shouted from some where behind Callisto, just before she was hit in the back by several balls of energy that hit her with enough force to send her flying several feet.

Callisto spun around in anger at the attack, as she spots Ranma facing her with Sailor Moon just starting to exit the alley to stand to one side of the red head with her scepter out. Ranma stood once more in a fighting stance ready for the monster to make the first move, wincing slightly as another bout of pain shoots through her body from her wound, causing Sailor Moon to turn her attention towards the redhead for a moment.

"You will pay for that human." Callisto snarled, as she took advantage of the situation. As she raised a hand up and pointed it at Ranma. "INFERNO PYRE!" she shouted as a large flaming ball shot out of her hands and headed straight for the duo.

Both teens turned back around too late, to face the monster at the sound of the attack being releasd and heading straight for them. Ranma knew that there was no way to get both of them out of the way in time, when all of a sudden he heard an all too familiar voice shout out, and cringed.

'_Aw man! Not him, it's too soon for one of them to find me already!_'

"_BAKUSAI TENKETSU!_" a voice shouted as the the ground around them suddenly began rumbling and shaking before finally breaking apart in between the three combatants, as concrete and debris shot up into the air taking the full impact of the attack, causing the objects to be completely destroyed.

"Who did that!" Callisto demanded as she turned around to look in the direction the voice had come from, and saw him.

A teenage boy with short cropped hair tied back with a yellow and black spotted bandanna tied around his head, carrying a large backpack on his back with a red umbrella perched on top, walked out of a dark alley that stood in between them, moving to stand in between the combatants as he reached back to pull off his umbrella and holds it out menacingly at Callisto.

"Look whoever you are. I don't know what kind of problem you got with these girls, but I why don't ya get out of here now, while you still got the chance?" Ryouga asked snidely as he eyed the monster, not taking his eyes off of her.

3 Minutes ago After making a lot of wrong turns as he made his way through the streets, Ryouga found himself breaking through a stone wall only with the with one solid punch, and found himself coming int an alley where the sounds of fighting can be heard coming from the end. Focusing himself he moves quickly to the alley entrance. "What the hell!" he said outloud to himself as he his eyes focused on the sight before him.

He saw a group of girls wearing really short skirts, (his hand moves quickly to cover his nose at the sight of so many bare legs), fighting off a monster. But what caught his attention was a red head girl wearing chinese style clothes who was facing off with the monster woman alongside with a blond girl wearing a outfit similar to what the other four girls were wearing.

"Look whoever you are. I don't know what kind of problem you got with these girls, but I why don't ya get out of here now, while you still got the chance?" Ryouga asked snidely as he eyed the monster, not taking his eyes off of her, as he watched the style of Martial arts she used against the monster. '_Ranma! So I've finally found you Saotome._'

Deciding to ignore the monster and girls, Ryouga prepared to charge head on at Ranma to strike him down, when he saw the monster shoot a large fireball at Ranma and the blond. '_No way! I'm not about to allow that thing to rob me of my glory of defeating and killing Ranma!_' he thought as he ran forward a few steps and plunged his hand into the ground hard while shouting:

"_BAKUSAI TENKETSU!_"

When the debris cleared, he saw the monster was now facing him with angry expression on it's face as it snarled at him. Without showing any fear, Ryouga marched forward, pulling out his trusty umbrella to hold it out in front of him as he approached.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, little boy?" Callisto asked casually as her eyes narrowed at him. "I can take you out this moment." she said as she charged at this new target.

"I wouldn't try it. Here catch." Ryouga said as he casually tossed his umbrella at the charging monster.

"Huh! What am I supposed to do with th-- YOWWWW!" Callisto demanded as she reflexivatly caught the umbrella in her hands as it cames towards her, only to find herself falling over face first to the ground at the unexpected weight of the umbrella, with her fingers caught underneath the metal part "WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS THING! IT WEIGHS A TON!" she shrieked as she fought to free her hands.

"Heh. Three tons is the right number." Ranma said as she looked on, a smirk spreading on her face. Glancing back at the sailor Senshi she sees that everyone's eyes were the size of saucers once more (this time the flying type) as they heard Ranma's words. "As you can see, Ryouga may not look it, but he's a whole lot stronger than he looks."

Ryouga walked over to where his umbrella lay, still pinning Callisto's hands, and easily lifted it up with one hand, obviously not straining against the weight and slung it over his back securing it once more on his backpack. "Do you want to give up already? Or do you want to get hurt?" he asked.

Finally able to free her hands from under the umbrella, Callisto stood slowly back up staring at her hands, ready to attack the newcomer, when the voice of her partner entered her mind moments before she felt his prescence at her side.

"That's enough Callisto." Nightshadow had finally recovered from the beating he had gotten from Ranma, just long enough to be able to get his wits back in order, only to see Callisto fighting the senshi and the other girl. At the arrival of the boy, he could feel some kind of power radiating off of him he decided that it was now time to end the fight for now. "This batle is over, for now."

"But, Nightshadow..." Callisto protested only to be cut off in mid sentence.

"Let's get going, We'll finish this another time," His features were cold and hard as he glared at the senshi and the two humans who had decided to interfere in the fight. "The Empress will want a full report on what's happened here. Now get going." he said before he teleported out without waiting for Callisto's response.

"This isn't over yet people," Callisto said angrily as she looked over the group surrounding her. "I'll be back to finish what I've started later." she threatened before disappearing in a flash of light.

After the monsters had retreated, Ranma-chan turned towards the lost boy, with a grin on her features. "Oi, P-chan, I didn't think it would take you so soon to find me seeing how long it takes you just to find out."

Ryouga let out a loud growl of anger as he raised his umbrella up into the air, as he faced Ranma. "Don't call me P-chan Ranma! I just knew it was you when I first saw you. I'm here to make you pay for my pain and suffering, and for hurting Akane!" he shouted as he charged at Ranma swinging his umbrella in an downward arc, much to the surprise of the senshi as they looked on with wide eyes.

"Bring it on, pig boy!" Ranma-chan countered only to stop short as burning heat filled his body followed by blinding pain suddenly shot through her body. Causing her to cry out in pain despite her attempts to stop it from coming out, as both of her hands instinctively move to her side, as she held her injured side.

Ranma was about to shrug off Mercury's grip once more, when all of a sudden a wave of pain and dizziness hits her at full force, bringing her down to her knees with a gasp of pain, as a burning sensation swept through her body from her wound, sweat beginning to appear in beads along her face.

"What's wrong!" Mercury demanded as concern filled her voice, as she quickly moved forward in time to stop Ranma from falling over face-first to the ground.

"What the..." she managed to gasp out in as another wave of dizziness hit her hard. "Damn it, what just hit me?" he demanded as he tried to get a better position, and warded off any of Mercury's atempts at helping her back down. "It it just me or is did it get hot just now?"

"Just sit still and relax," Mercury said worry creasing her brow, as she was immediatly at Ranma's side, her mini-computer out, and directed at Ranma's wound. Within seconds, the readout came through, and Mercury let out a soft curse as she read the results.

"What is it?" Ranma demanded as she glanced up and saw the expression on Mercury's face.

"Not good. I was afraid of this. There was some kind of slow-acting poison was injected into your body when that you ma had managed to hit you with his tail. All that fighting you did must have speeded it up. I told you that you should have taken it easy."

Ryouga moved towards the group as the rest of the senshi gathered around Ranma, a look of concern replacing the rage that was usually always seen on his features. "How bad is he."

"It couldn't be that bad. I'm fine really you guys." Ranma protested halfheartedly, but he knew deep down that it couldn't be that.

Sailor Mercury simply shook her head in. "It looks like you were more likely running on adrenaline and anger that kept it at bay, when you fought Callisto. Now that the fights over, your body is just now beginning to react to the venom." Sailor Mercury said "If we don't get you some medical help soon, she'll..." her voice breaking off, unable to finish it as she glanced back at Sailor Moon, and saw the anguished look on her Princess' face.

"...I might die, is that it?" Ranma asked, as she stared Mercury straight in the face.

Sailor Mercury just silently nodded her head.

A paniced look spread across Sailor Moon's face as what Mercury was really saying hit her. '_She might die if we can't get her help._' she thought frantically as she looked around at the other senshi and that Ryouga person who had been ready to attack Ranma, and saw that the others knew it too. Then an idea hit her. "Amy do you think think the Silver Crystal might heal Ranko if I use it?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"It might be worth a try. Anything is possible." Sailor Mercury said as she looked down into her computers screen.

"Okay, then let's do it. Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon shouted as she raised her brooch containing the Silver Crystal over her head. The casing on the brooch opens, letting the two martial artists see the crystal within, just as the crystal began to glow, and white aura began to emit from it. The aura softly hit the wound in Ranma's side, filling Ranma with warmth as the wound began to glow and close up. Within a few moments the gash was completely closed.

But Sailor Moon kept the power of the Silver Crystal directed at Ranma as the glow from the crystal intesnified as it purged Ranma's form of whatever poisons that might still be cursing through his body. as it completely healed her from whatever poisons that might still be coursing through her body, before finally shutting down.

Sailor Moon collapsed, almost hitting the ground head first only to feel Ranma's strong arms reach out to catch her as she fell. Just as darkness seemed to surround her, she could feel herself detransform as she , she thought she heard Ranma crying out her name, then she knew nothing else.

"Sailor Moon!" the sailor scouts cried as they watched as their leader collapsed in exhaustion from overusing the Silver Crystal's power.

"Serena!" Ranma shouted as he caught Sailor Moon's form as she fell, ignoring the gasps of surprise coming from the rest of the senshi as she carefully laid Sailor Moon onto the ground. Noticing that his movements weren't causing any pain, she looked down at her side to examine her wound, but all she found was a tattered and bloody hole in her clothing where Nightshadow's attack had cut through her.

'_It's completely healed!_' Ranma thought as she ran a hand down her side, feeling the smooth skin underneath. '_That's completly wierd. But why did Serena collapse like that for! Is she okay?_'

Ryouga moved to kneel by their side, as he looked at the girl in Ranma's arms, noting how tightly the red head martial artist was holding the other girl. '_Hmph! He's only been gone from Nerima for 2 and 1/2 days and already he has found himself a new girlfriend! How dare he hurt Akane like that._' he thought angrily, as he put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, she's okay. She's only unconscious." he said. Ranma's grip on the blond lessoned a bit at his words.

"Excuse me?" a timid voice broke through his train of thought. He glanced over his shoulder to meet the eyes of Sailor Mercury who was eyeing him cautiously.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ranma demanded as he looked up at her, and finally noticed that all of the senshi were giving him the same looks as Mercury was.

"Why did you call her Serena? He name is Sailor Moon." Jupiter asked, as her mind slowly went into overdrive at the possibility of Ranma knowing Serena's identity. '_She knows who Serena is! Even if she is Serena's cousin, does that mean she's on our side or what?_'

"Don't even bother lying about it, Sailor Jupiter." Ranma said as she stood up still holding Sailor Moon's body in her arms. As she did, she took another look at Sailor Jupiter, taking in her appearance and everything else about her, before coming to a conclusion. "Or should I say Lita? " she asked, smirking as she watched as Jupiter's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Ami? Mina? Raye?" she asked as she addressed each of the scouts by their real names, while Ryouga stared on in silence.

Giving up on all pretenses, Sailor Mars grew flustered at this turn of events. "How do you know who we are!"

"Well one thing, Serena's hair was a dead giveaway. How many blond girls are their in Japan who have their hair done up in a pair of meatballs, and acts the way Serena does? That and she knew what my name was." she asked as she shifted her cousin's unconscious form in her arms. "It may have been years since I last saw her, but ya don't expect me to actually forget all that, do ya? Hey Ryouga give me a hand will ya?"

"Oh..." Raye said quietly, as she detransformed back into civillian form

"Look you can't tell anyone that you know who we are, Ranko. That goes for you too, whoever you are." Lita said as threateningly as she frowned at both teens as she detransformed.

"The names Ryouga. Ryouga Hibiki. And who's Ranko?" Ryouga said outloud in confusion as he eyed Ranma. "Why are you calling him Ranko? His name is-- Oof!" Ryouga felt a rush of air leave his lungs, as Ranma-chan's elbow found it's way into his stomach.

"Ryouga, your always confusing me with my brother, Ranma. You know perfectly well that I'm Ranko, Ranma's sister." Ranma said discouraglingly as she looked up into his eyes, and sees resentment at being hit in the stomach, and understanding fill the lost boy's eyes.

"How were the two of you doing all those attacks? I couldn't pick up anything magical about them on my computer, yet they were powerful enough to cause major damage to those monsters."

"There's nothing magical about them t'all." Ranko drawled a pleased look on her face, as she positioned, with Ryouga's help, Serena on her back in a comfortable position and stood back up, carrying Serena on her back, piggyback style.

"We used chi attacks to fight them with." Ryouga said

"What are 'chi' attacks?" Jupiter asked.

"It's what martial artists like us can do." Ranma said as she faced them once more. "When physical attacks seem to fail in battle, we usually have to resort to chi attacks in order to win."

"Can you teach us how to do some of them, Ranko?" Lita asked as she looked at him. "I'm a pretty good martial artist myself, but from what I just saw I think I might need some more training in order to get almost as good as you are."

"Yes, we could use that type of techniques in our battles. Then we might be able to end them a lot sooner." Amy added in.

"Sure if that's what you want." Ranma said with a slight frown as she glanced at each of the four senshi, "you girls look like you'll need all the training your going to get. Just call me at the Tsukino house anytime, to set up a time where I could start training." he said as she turned to start walking away.

"Is your brother as good as you are in martial arts, Ranko?" Mina asked.

Ranko stopped in midstep, and looked as if she was considering her answer before turning to answer. "Yep. When it comes to martial arts, the two of us are pretty even. Nobody can beat us, even if they tried." she said, a note of self-approval evident in her voice. "Look we'll see you later, when Serena wakes up."

"What are you doing!" Sailor Mars demanded as Ranma started walking away from them, with Serena now resting on her back as she walked. "Well I'm out of here."

"What does it look like?" Ranma shouted back. "I'm planning to take Serena home, so she can finish her 'nap' there. Hey Ryouga are you coming? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah I'm coming. You and I got some unfinished buesiness to take care of, RanKO!" Ryouga gave the senshi a sideways glance before running after Ranma, almost getting lost along the way.

Lita was looking at Ryouga with a dreamy look on her face as she stared intently after him as he left, marveling at his appearance and the sight of his muscles that show from under his sleeveless shirt. '_Whoah! He looks just like my old boyfr--._' she thought, only to stop and think it over as she took another look at the martial artist. '_No I'm wrong. He looks a whole lot better than my old boyfriend and any other boy I've met, combined!_' she thought dreamily.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:  
Come back next time for the next chapter of A Past Revealed.

Coming up Next: Sailor Moon here, with the inside scoop of what's happening next time in A Past Revealed. Ranma, Ryouga and I head back to my house for some rest after the fight with Nightshadow and Callisto. Later on, as I sleep, my dreams are once more haunted by the boy from last time, my big brother, Prince Kanaeda from back in the Silver Millenium. Nani! Who's that? Another figure from the past appears in my dreams.

Special Moves and Attacks:  
**_Moko Takabisha (Fierce Tiger Ball):_** Ranma invented this technique himself as a countermeasure to Ryouga's Shishi Hokoudan technique. Ranma draws upon his confidence and determination, and releases it in the form of a ball of chi energy.  
**_Bakusai Tenketsu (Blasting or Breaking Point/Earth Tremor Attack):_** This technique was taught to Ryouga by Cologne to help him try to beat Ranma. It involves seeing the breaking point of something with your mind, and hitting it with one finger, shattering the object. This only works on objects made of stone and rock, however.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A crossover between Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ _**

Disclaimers: Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me, so don't take them. Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ unfortunately, do not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei and Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. While Ranma ½ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc, Shonen Sunday Comics, and Viz Video.

And special thanks to: Louis-Philippe Giroux, and all the others who took the time to write to me to compliment me on my stories.

Notes: Whenever Ranma is in his girl form, he will be called Ranma-chan or Ranko. But I may go with Ranko, it takes a lot less writing.

E-mail your comments to:

Come visit my webpage at: http/

_

**A Past Revealed  
Part 7**  
By Angela Nebedum

_

**American names of Outer Senshi**  
Haruka - Alexandra 'Alex' Tenou  
Michiru - Michelle Kaioh  
Setsuna - Susan Meioh  
Hotaru - (same)

Ranma-chan and Ryouga jogged down the street, with the still unconscious Serena still hanging from Ranma's back as she carried the blond girl home. While at the same time trying to calm down an angry Ryouga before someone got hurt. Namely either herself or Serena.

"Ranma, of all the things you could have done, this takes the cake!" Ryouga growled under his breath as he glared at Ranma's back. "If you weren't carrying that girl I'd..."

"What did I do to get you mad this time, pig-boy?" Ranma-chan demanded exasperatedly, as she turned around in midstep, to face him as she continues walking backwards.

"Who are you calling 'pig boy'!" Ryouga demanded, as another growl broke past Ryouga's lips. "You know exactly what you did!" he shouted as he pointed at Serena's unconscious form. "I saw how you treated that girl after she collapsed after the fight against those monsters. I can't believe that you would betray Akane like this! You found yourself another girlfriend two days after you broke your engagement with Akane!"

Hearing Ryouga's words, Ranma stopped in midstep to glare at Ryouga as the Lost Boy also comes to complete stop to return the glare with a frown. "Ryouga, I'm going to say this only one time. Before you go around accusing me of something that's not true, get the facts straight!" Ranma said calmly, his voice almost shouting the words, "Her names Serena. And Serena's not my girlfriend! She's my cousin."

"Yeah right Ranma, like I'd believe that?" Ryouga returned heatedly, a deep frown creasing his features as he glanced once more at Serena, and took in her features. "She looks nothing like you."

"It's true. Her mom is pops sister. They are just letting me stay at their place until I can move out on my own. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like a complete jerk, over what I did back at the dojo." Ranma-chan said as she turned. "As far as I care, Akane's all yours to pursue any way ya want, now that I broke off the engagement with her family. I never wanted to marry that uncute tomboy in the first place anyways."

Ryouga snorts as he glances first at Ranma-chan then at the sleeping blond girl on his back, then back. "Don't try and pull that one, Ranma," he said, a trace of exasperation (and a little defeat) in his voice as his anger slowly died down. "It doesn't take a genius not to figure out that you are in love with Akane," he remains silent for a few moments, before sighing and continuing, "and that she is in love with you..."

"I was never in love with that--!" Ranma-chan stopped in midsentence, as Ryouga's last words set in, almost dropping Serena, as shock went through her body, as Ryouga's words repeated over in her mind. "Now, what are _you_ trying to pull Ryouga?" she demanded, a rude snort of disgust escaping from her. Not turning back around, she started walking again, quickening her pace. "Akane never cared about me even once in the last two years."

"Look, Ranma..." Ryouga began only to be cut off.

"No you look, Ryouga!" Ranma snapped, her anger rising as she spoke. "After everything we'd been through together, she still treated me like dirt, always jumping to conclusions, never listening to my side of the story before pulling out the old mallet and punting me into the air." she stated, as a frown creased his features at the memories. "What really hurt was the fact that she always took _your_ side when the two of us fought with each other. Even if she saw her darling _P-chan_ attack _me_ first, and not the other way around, she always thought that I was the one who provoked her pet to attack somehow, even though I didn't do nuthing, and out comes the damn mallet again!" she said, as she shot daggers (from her eyes) at Ryouga who had sprinted forward to block her path.

"Look, Ranma." Ryouga began again this cutting into Ranma-chan's dialogue, as he reached out and grabbed Ranma-chan's shoulder. "Akane does care about you." he insisted. "Remember I was there, as P-chan. When you left Akane was crying in her room for hours afterwards. She was really hurt that you left her."

"It's too little, too late. I just don't care anymore. Whatever I _might_ have felt for her at one time died a long time ago, Ryouga." Ranma-chan said as she shook her shoulder free of Ryouga's grip. "Look Ryouga, I'll level with ya." Ranma-chan said as she turned to face him. "All of the girls back in Nerima treated me like a thing that needed to be won like some prize you get at a carnival. None of gave a damn about what _I_ thought or wanted. It was always about them and what _they_ wanted." He said as he started giving out names. "Shampoo want me just because I beat her in a fight, I'm now her husband; I'm engaged to Akane because of the promise pops and her old man made before either of us were born; Kodachi is just plain crazy; Ukyou just wants to marry me to restore her family honor that pops ruined by stealing her yatai; then there's the who _knows_ how many other fiance's that idiot pops of mine has gotten for me over the last 10 years."

"I didn't just make the decision to break off the engagement just out of the blue. I'd been planning to leave two months ago, but because of honor, I decided to even give it one last chance to see if it would work. I gave _Akane_ one more chance. To see if she did care about me enough to actually show it just once, before I made my announcement about breaking the engagement with the Tendo's." she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Even when I _was_ being nice to her and not insulting her or anything, she still mallets me into hyper space. I don't wanna marry Akane if she still doesn't even care for me. Or if what you say is true, she made no effort to tell me she cared, even tried to stop me from leaving before or after I left. That's why I broke off not only the engagement with the Tendo's but with the other girls too. I want to start over again with my life, and marry the girl that I want to marry. Who loves me in return, and not because of duty or honor or because of Amazon law like Shampoo was."

Ryouga opened his mouth to say something to contradict what Ranma-chan had just said, but all he could do was just move his mouth soundlessly for a few moments, as the redhead's words hit him. '_Damn!_' he silently cursed to himself thoughtfully. '_As much as I hate to admit it, but, everything he just said is right. I never had even noticed it until now. Ranma **had** been trying to make the engagement work. Akane had been given more than enough chances to try and fix things out between the two of them. But the other girls weren't helping things by continuing to go after Ranma all this time._' he thought as he glanced at Ranma-chan's face. Even though Ranma was good at hiding his emotions, her eyes betrayed how she was really feeling. There was a tired deep sad look in them, that hadn't been there until after Ryouga had brought up Akane. So he decided to let the subject drop.

After a few moments of walking in silence, Ranma-chan glances around at the surrounding buildings.

"Ryouga, do you think you can you take Serena over to that bench over there, without getting lost?" Ranma-chan said as she pointed at the indicated the bench in question, that stood only a few feet away from where the trio were.

Before Ryouga could respond, Ranma-chan stops in front of an outdoor Chinese-style restaurant, and suddenly found himself trying to get a better hold on Serena before he dropped her.

"Ranma!" Ryouga exclaimed as he shifted Serena's limp form in his arms as best as he could. "What do you think your doing?"

Ranma-chan waved her hands, in 'hush' motions, while gesturing at Serena. "Not so loud! You don't want to wake her up do you?" she asked, her voice sounding accusing, yet teasing at the same time. "I'm going inside that cafe to see if I can get some hot water so that I can change back to normal, and I can't go in carrying her on my back." Ranma-chan stated firmly, as she frowned at the bandanna-clad boy. "I can't go home like this, ya know. Unlike my cousins, my aunt and uncle don't know about the curse. So go sit on the bench and wait for me will ya! I don't want you getting lost with my cousin." she finished before marching over to Ryouga and grabbing hold of his arm and guides him to the bench. "Now stay there."

"Fine," Grumbling a bit, Ryouga relented to Ranma-chan's request, and made his way to the bench. Once reaching the bench, he first settled Serena on one end of the bench before settling himself down on the other end. "Just hurry up will you! She might wake up any minute."

Once she was sure that Ryouga was sitting down, with the promise to not get up for any reason at all, Ranma-chan hurried into the restaurant to get her cup of water.

* * *

As she stepped through the door, her eyes immediately glanced around the restaurant, taking in the different Chinese designs and paintings that decorated the walls. Ahead of her she could see a middle aged woman standing behind the check out counter taking care of customers, while a few feet away from her stood a teenage turquoise-haired girl closer to Ranma's own age, who was busy serving meals to the paying customers, and Ranma-chan made her way there. 

A few of the customers glanced up momentarily at the newcomer before turning their attention back to their food. Some of the teenage boys took a lot longer to look away from the buxom, still slightly wet, red head before their girlfriends smacked them across the back of the heads, and finally turned their gazes away.

'_Humph, perverts. You'd think they'd never seen a girl before._' Ranma-chan thought to herself, barely acknowledging the glances she was getting from the young men. One of the young men had even gone so far as to get up to ask her to go on a date with him, while his companions urged him on.

A quick yet firm set down, plus the sight of her glowing red aura and the threat of bodily harm if he didn't leave her alone now, had him back in his booth with out argument, quickly followed by the laughter and jeering from his friends.

Ranma-chan finally made it to the counter where she sat down as the proprietress served another customer.

After a few moments the old woman finished her business with her current customer and turned her attention towards Ranma-chan, and smiled at her. She was a middle aged woman in her mid-late 50's with long black hair that went down to her back, and already showing signs of age, with small streaks of gray hair in some places, but despite her age, her face still looked as young and youthful as ever before.

"Hello, and welcome to the Lunar Star restaurant, and I am your proprietress, Ginseng," she said as she gave Ranma-chan a slight bow. "Now what can I do for you today, young lady? I see that you must be new here, since I know all of my customers that frequent my restaurant. What can I get for you?" she asked cheerfully, when she spoke Ranma-chan could hear the telltale traces of a heavy mandarin accent in the woman's tones.

Ranma-chan's eye twitched slightly at the 'young girl' comment, but set it aside for the moment. "Actually I didn't want to order anything, miss. I just wanted to know if I could just get a cup of hot water."

The woman's smile wavered for a moment, as she listened to this odd request. "A cup of hot water? Are you sure that is all you want?" she asked.

"Definitely." Ranma-chan said, though at that the moment the sensuous smells of cooking food wafted through from the kitchen, and Ranma-chan's stomach grumbled in response. Blushing a bit, she tried to talk it off. "Um.. Well it's getting late. Though I might come back another time to eat."

"Auntie Ginseng!" the girl called over as she made her way towards the old woman. "Quit pestering her already."

"Ah, Lime." Ginseng said as she turned her attention to her niece, "You really must stop being such a worry wart. I am only making conversation with this young girl. Isn't that right, Miss-"

"Ranko. Saotome Ranko. Nice to meet ya." Ranma-chan said automatically, while thinking at the same time '_Might as well continue with the charade for awhile longer until I can find a place to change back once I get the water._'

"Well, I'm Lime. And you've met my aunt, Ginseng." Lime said cheerfully as she looked the red head over. "So all you want is a cup of hot water?" at Ranma-chan's enthusiastic nod, Lime turned her attention towards Ginseng. "Aunt…" she began sourly only to be interrupted as Ginseng started speaking again.

"Good now, that we've all been introduced, I will go and fetch your hot water, Ranko. You might as well come along with me into the kitchen, as I prepare the water for you." Ginseng said as she turned around and left the front room, reentering the kitchen. Moments later the two teens could hear the sound of water running from within. "One cup of hot water coming up."

Giving Ranma-chan a slight shrug, Lime turned around to shout in Mandarin up a flight of stairs. A few moments later, a young boy with dark blue hair came out of the hallway, and after speaking with Lime for a few moments he took over her spot at the register.

As Ranma-chan followed Lime into the kitchen, he glanced back every now and then at the boy they had left behind. "Who's that?"

"That's Rinse, my younger brother." Lime said noncommittally. "He'll be running in charge of the register until we come back."

Lime turned towards Ranma-chan, taking in Ranma-chan's appearance as she scans the red head with her eyes, before seemingly finally coming to a conclusion, and a warm friendly smile spread across her features. "Hey are you a martial artist?" she asked.

Ranma-chan jerked back around, and blinked several times in surprise, almost having had missed the question because she had been glancing towards the kitchen expectantly for Ginseng to reemerge with the water. "Um. Yeah, I am. What's it to ya?" she demanded as she frowned over at Lime. "And how could you tell?"

"You have the look of one." Lime said casually as she shrugged, and went started wiping off the front counter, with a damp cloth. "Even after all these years since we left our village in China, I can still tell who's a fighter, and who's not."

A sweat drop rolled down the back of Ranma-chan's head, as a feeling of dread filled her at Lime's words. "Excuse me, a village? In China?" she asked uncertainly. "What type of village do you come from?"

Lime glanced up at Ranma-chan, taking in the redhead's reaction to her words, with an arched brow. "Yes, my aunt and I originally come from the Amazon village of Quitzel. Have you heard of us?" she asked as an afterthought as she caught the panicked look on Ranma-chan's face.

"Well I've done a lot of traveling while growing up, while my old man called it training. I might have heard about Chinese Amazons. But I always thought that the Joketsu Amazons were the only group that's in China?" Ranma-chan asked, as she tried to keep her cool over the news he had just received.

Ginseng let out a low chuckle as she listened into the two teens conversation. "There is a tale behind the naming of tribe, of something that happened over a thousand years ago. The story itself involves that statue your standing next to," she stated, pointing at an area to Ranma's right.

Ranma-chan spun around instinctively at the gesture to see what the old woman was talking about, and her elbow came into contact with an solid object. Rubbing her arm out of reflex Ranma glanced down at the object that had caused the pain, only to see that it was a small glass case sitting securely on a table next to the wall.

But what caught his attention the most was the sight of what was in it, that seemed to send a rush of déjà vu cursing through her body, though she could figure out why as he stared intently at the statue, feeling like a long forgotten memory. Resting inside the case was a silver statuette of a small dragon, adorned with multi colored jewels, making up the scales etched into the statues hide. "What is it for?"

"That's Tiamat, our tribe's guardian animal. And my family's responsibility." Lime said softly as she walked over to where Ranma stood. "Our family has has been that statues guardians for the past 10 centuries. That's not the original statue you see there…"

"The legend states that one night, a month since the last visit from royals, the dragon reappeared in the village, looking like it had just been in a battle."

Ranma barely listened as the old woman droned on in her story, as she stared down at the dragon, in silence for a few moments, seemingly blanking out for a moment as she stared intently at the dragon, who's jeweled amethyst eyes seemed to stare right back at her, as the room seemed to drift away around her as she stared off into space.

* * *

In Ranma's Mind 

_"Ranma…" a voice called softly, his name echoing through Ranma's ears. _

"Um sorry Lime, I wasn't listening. What was…" Ranma's began, before he realized that the voice he had just heard hadn't belonged to either Lime of Ginseng. Besides whoever it was that had called him, had used his real name.

Ranma's eyes snap open, to find himself standing in the middle of a unfamiliar landscape. Feeling an unfamiliar weight covering his body, he glanced down at his body, to see that he was decked out in some kind of silver armor, (picture Prince Endymion's armor), billowing behind him was a gray cape through the wind, with a red inner lining. In his left hand he held a sword. On his left hand was a silver gauntlet with Screams, and the smell of blood and death surround him.

As he took a step back in surprise at what he was wearing, he stumbled backwards, tripping over something. As he hit the ground on his rear, and into a sticky puddle, he looked at what he had tripped over, then cried out in alarm. Lying at his feet was dead body, which had been badly mutilated by some. As he scooted back wards, his ungloved hand hit the puddle of 'water' he had landed in, with his hand coming away wet and sticky. Scattered around him were the dead bodies of men, women and children all around him.

"What the hell!" Ranma exclaimed stumbling back to his feet, he moved as far as he could get from the bodies, as he tried to get rid of the blood that was covering his open palm, with little success. "This is way too weird. Just where am I anyways." Ranma wondered angrily as he glanced around his surroundings, as he started walking.

"Huh?" Ranma thought uncertainly to himself as he glanced around at the unfamiliar area around him, trying to ignore the sight of the dead bodies around him "What's going on around here? How did I get here? And where **is** here anyways." Behind him stood a large silver castle that seemed to radiate with a glow within itself. Glancing around for a few moments he finally looked up, to see a glowing blue green orb floating in the starlit sky. "That's weird, why's the moon that color for?"

"That's because it's not the moon," a voice suddenly whispered inside his head, making him jump in surprise at.

As Ranma spun around towards the voice, already getting into a defensive fighting stance, he see's someone walking towards him wearing the same type of armor that Ranma was currently now wearing a black mask. Ranma could see a long mane of black hair tied in a ponytail cascading down the figures back. As Ranma shielded his eyes, he spots nine other shadowed figures dressed in armor, standing behind the first one.

"Oh, yeah?" Ranma demanded as he frowned at the figure. "If your so smart, then if that's not the moon, then what is it?"

"It's the Earth," the figure answered casually, causing Ranma to start in surprise, almost facevaulting, but he stopped himself in time.

"The Earth!" Ranma exclaimed as he glanced up once more at the green planet. "But that's gotta be impossible. If that's the Earth up there, then that means I'm on the moon. And who the hell are you!"

"Who I am is a need to know basis." The figure said cockily as he took a few steps forward. "But I'll tell you this though."

"Ranko?" a voice called from somewhere far off.

_"You'll find out who I am when the time comes, Ranma," the figure said, "When it's time for you to remember who you really are." She added as he started to fade away from view. "I can sense that it's almost time for that day to arrive. You've already found one of the missing pieces to your past, Ranma." _

"Hey wait a minute!" Ranma shouted as he turned to reach out towards the figure to stop him, but it was too late, because the figure was already gone. "Geez, just what is this. What was that guy talking about, 'When it's time for me to remember who I really am.' I already know who I am. Even though, this seems familiar some how…" his thoughts are suddenly interrupted

"RANKO!"

A sudden slap across Ranma-chan's face with enough force to turn the red heads head towards the left, bringing her rudely back into the present, as her hand moved instinctively towards the side of her face in shock as she felt the stinging burning sensation going through her cheek, as she turned to stare at accusingly as Lime who was just now starting to lower her hand. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Ranma-chan roared as she glared at Lime.

Ginseng was the one who answered Ranma-chan's question. "You seemed to have blanked out during my tale, when you stared down as at the dragon, young lady."

"I was calling you for the last five minutes, Ranko. But you didn't hear me. I'm really sorry about hitting you, but when nothing else worked, I decided that it was the only thing left for me to do." Lime said apologetically, bowing her head in regret.

Ranma blushed slightly as she realized what had happened, as she quickly apologized herself. "Sorry about this. It's just felt that…"

"It's alright, Ranko. You don't need to explain. A lot of people get different reactions from seeing our guardian. Though your reaction is quite different from a lot of the others. Ah, it looks you're your water is ready." Ginseng said, just as the kettle began to emit a loud whistling sound, signaling that the water was ready. Taking the pot off the fire, she pours some of the heated water into a Styrofoam cup.

Ranma immediately takes the cup into her hands as Ginseng hands it over to her, holding it gingerly in her hands, since the sides of the cup were hot. "Thanks for the water. Ginseng-san, I really 'preciate it. But now I gotta go. Some friends of mine are waiting outside for me." Ranma-chan said as she turned around to leave the kitchen in a hurry.

"Ranko?" Ginseng called, a note of curiosity in her voice as she called out to the redhead.

Ranma-chan reluctantly turned back around, only to find both of the former Amazons were staring directly at her with scrutinizing looks. "Yeah? What is it?"

"If you'll pardon an old woman's curiosity. But can you tell me what you saw, when you looked at the dragon?" Ginseng asked.

"What makes you think I saw anything." Ranma-chan demanded cautiously, not willing to take any chances that this might be a trick or something worse. "I didn't see anything." She insisted as she saw the skeptical looks the two women were giving her, causing her to sweat. "Look, really I didn't see anything." She insisted as she gripped the cup in one hand. "You know it could be dangerous to have that statue out in the open you know. Anybody who'd see it, might decide to steal it."

Ginseng's eyebrows knitted together over Ranma-chan's words. "What makes you say that? Why would anyone want to steal a stone statue of a dragon that is worth nothing." She asked curiously as she eyed Ranma-chan with a serious yet also amused look in her eyes as she waited for the redheads response. "There's nothing special about it at all."

Ranma's face changed as a frown creased her features as she looked first at Ginseng then back at the statue in the case. "What are ya talking about? Anybody'd have to be blind not to see that it's not a plain old stone statue, what with all different colored stones covering it's body." Ranma-chan stated as she turned her attention fully back towards the statue, missing the silent exchange between the niece and aunt as they glanced at each other behind her back with strange looks on their features.

"Ranko-chan," Lime said as she walked over to Ranma-chan until she was standing to the girls right, as she stared down at the statue herself for a few moments before speaking once more, "Tell me something. Are you trying to tell us that you can actually see the dragon the way it really looks like?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can." Ranko said instantly without looking up. Then what Lime just said hit her, and she glanced at Lime suspiciously. "What do ya mean by Do I see it 'the way it really looks like?' It doesn't look any different than anything else I've seen."

"Not a lot of people can actually see that statue's true appearance. Only those that are descended from our village can truly see it for what it is." Ginseng said, before Lime could answer. "Anyone else that looks at the statue would only see a worthless stone statue of a dragon."

Ranma's eyes widened at that, as she stared once more at the statue.

Ginseng only stared thoughtfully at Ranma-chan for a few moments, knowing for certain that Ranma must have seen something when she had stared at the statue, or else the redhead wouldn't be looking so uncomfortable, or reluctant. "Well if you are sure about that, young lady. I believe you said that you had some friends waiting for you outside."

* * *

Meanwhile 

Ryouga sat uncomfortably on the bench outside, as he glanced back around at the restaurant door for any sign of Ranma coming back out, without any luck, while then uncomfortably turning his attention back to the unconscious girl who's head was resting on his lap, as he felt anxiety fill him, at what Serena's reaction would be if she happened to wake up with her head resting on his lap before Ranma could return.

"Damn you Ranma! It's been five minutes already!" Ryouga cursed silently to himself, as he glanced once more at the restaurant door. "Just how long can it take to get one glass of water! I just bet he's taking this long just to spite me as usual!"

Serena woke up with a start with every part of her body aching in pain from the recent battle against the two monsters, and with a crick in her in her neck from whatever it was she had her head resting on, causing her to moan from the stiffness she was feeling.

"Excuse me, miss?" an unfamiliar male voice called, breaking through her sleep fogged mind. "Are you waking up now? Do you think you can sit up without any help."

Eyes snapping wide open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Serena found herself staring up into the unfamiliar face of a strange bandanna clad boy looking down at her. Just as quickly the realization of just what it was that her head was resting on hit her, and she sat up with a start, only to let out a low whimper of pain as she gripped her now throbbing head. "Owwww…." She whined as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey are you okay?" Ryouga demanded, as he reached out with his hands to steady Serena when it looked like she was going to collapse again, without really thinking about what he was doing. "Just stay still for a minute, and it'd probably pass."

"Who are you?" Serena demanded as she tried to pull out of Ryouga's grip as she frowned at him through the hazy pain she felt, as she quickly glanced around for the familiar figure of her cousin, in either form. "Where's Ranma!"

"I'm Ryouga Hibiki. Um… I was the one who help you girls out at that fight earlier." Ryouga explained. Seeing the confused yet cautious look Serena was giving him, he quickly added in a rush, "Don't worry about that jerk Ranma. He's okay. He went into that restaurant to get some water, and he left you with me until she came back out."

Serena visibly paled when Ryouga mentioned the battle from earlier, and tried to talk her way out of it. "battlewhatbattle?Idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout…" she started, panic causing her words to come out fast and jumbled up as she denied everything, only to be cut off when Ryouga held up a hand.

"Look don't worry. I don't understand what happened earlier, or what those things you and your friends were fighting, but I already promised your friends that I wouldn't tell anyone." Ryouga said with an indifferent shrug, as he turned his attention back in the direction of the restaurant, only to realize that he was looking the wrong way, and bit back a mental curse.

"Oh," she said quietly, as the tenseness in her body melted away at his words, as the memory of who he was came back to her. "Thanks for your help," Serena said softly, as she gave Ryouga a grateful look, before she leaned against Ryouga for a few moments as she felt the pain in her head slowly begin to recede, as she relaxed. "Since you've already told me what your name is, Hibiki-san, I should introduce myself. I'm Serena." She said as she turned around to face him once more, only to notice that Ryouga's face seemed to be turning a strange bright shade of red. "Hey are you okay? Are you sick?" she asked, as she reached up with one hand to feel his forehead.

Ryouga scooted over as far as he could get from her before her hand came in contact with his forehead as his blush seemed to get deeper, this time from embarrassment, as he absently brought a hand up to his nose when he felt a faint trickle of blood run down his nose, before Serena could see it. "I'm f- f-fine!" he stammered out. "It's nothing to get worried about."

That was how Ranma-chan found them when she came out, in time to hear both Serena's question and Ryouga's statement, as she gripped the cup in one hand. Glancing over towards the bench, Ranma smiles when she sees that Serena's awake and makes her way over.

"Hey meatballhead. I see that you're awake. Now I don't have to carry you all the way home." She said teasingly as she sat down on the bench. "Hey P-chan, I'm surprised that you were able to stay in one place without getting lost first."

"Ranma!" Serena shouted as she scowled at the redhead, before giving Ranma-chan a rough shove. "I told you, don't call me meatballhead! Oh!" Serena fumed as she scowled up at Ranma-chan.

"Yeah, whatever, Bunny," Ranma-chan said, using his other nickname for Serena to placate her, as she dumped the cup of hot water over her head, instantly changing back into a guy. Ignoring the gasps and stares she was now getting from the people who had stopped to watch the commotion, "Come on let's go. We need to get back to your house. It's almost time for dinner, Serena."

At the mention of food Serena's stomach immediately growled loudly enough to be heard by everyone on the street, causing the young girl to blush in embarrassment and large sweatdrops to form on the back of Ryouga and Ranma's heads.

* * *

Alex and Michelle were driving down the streets of Tokyo, on their way to the local elementary school to pick up Hotaru from school, in Alex's sports red car. As they drove along, Alex glanced periodically over at Michelle, who was staring out her open car window longly, letting the wind blow her hair in the wind. 

"Where do you think we should we go after we pick up Hotaru from school, Alex?" Michelle glanced over at Alex, and spotted the looks that Alex was giving her, a fond look spreading across her features.

"I don't know, Michelle." Alex responded as she turned her attention back to her driving. "Susan's guarding the time gate today, and we are supposed to drop Hotaru off at the hospital to visit her father for a few hours, then it's off to the movies after we pick her up like we promised"

Michelle gained a thoughtful look on her features, before she turned her attention back to her companion, "Which would leave us plenty of time to ourselves until it's time to go get her?" she asked as she leaned in closer to Alex.

Alex smiles at the image Michelle's words bring up over what they could do when they got home. "That sounds like a good idea to me, Michelle," She said as she wrapped one arm around Michelle's waist to give her a hug before returning it to the wheel, when they both heard the familiar tingling laughter of their princess, somewhere nearby.

As they glanced around the street, they finally spotted her walking by, heading for the for the crosswalk with two strange boys. As they pulled up to a stop in front of the street light, and waited for the light to change, Ranma, Ryouga and Serena walked past the front of the car, as they walked along the crosswalk, deep in conversation.

Alex and Michelle both glanced up in surprise at the sight of their princess going by. But what got Alex steamed up was the sight of her talking to two strange boys that she didn't know. Especially when the one with the pigtail casually draped his arm around Serena's shoulders as he said something to Serena, as they walked by, that caused her to break off into laughter.

"Isn't that…" Michelle began, only to have her words cut off as the streetlight changed and Alex put the car into overdrive, causing the car to make an abrupt turn in the direction that Serena and the boys had gone in.

"It was, Michelle," Alex said angrily. "I don't know who those two boys were. But we're going to find out, and if they are bothering her, I'm going to 'encourage' them to keep their distance from meatball head," she said casually, as she pulled her car around the corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena was laughing over what Ranma had just told her about his adventures in Nerima, and the fights that he had gotten into with Ryouga, much to the lost boy's chargin and embarrassment, as he followed silently next to the other two teens, a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

"You really chased after Ranma all these years just to get revenge for stealing bread from you back in elementary school?" Serena demanded between giggles as she turned around in midstep to stare at Ryouga who was slowly beginning to fall back.

"Yep," Ranma said before Ryouga could respond.

Ryouga's blush deepened as he stared at Serena, instantly becoming distracted, "You wouldn't understand, Serena." Ryouga protested feebly. "It was a matter of honor and pride. If Ranma hadn't run out on our duel I would.."

"That's just it Ryouga." Serena cut in hurriedly as she frowned at him. "If what Ranma says is true about what really happened during your duel, is that he waited three days for you in the vacant lot behind _your_ house, before my uncle made him leave took him back on the road to continue his training trip." Serena said insistently as she got right up into Ryouga's face as she spoke. "He even told you that he did wait for you, which means he didn't run out on your duel if he had been willing to wait that long in the vacant lot in who knows what type of weather, that may have caused him really sick from later on, before he finally gave up on waiting and left. And your telling me that he ran out on your duel?"

"Well, you see… ummm…" Ryouga began, only to get flustered as his reasons for keeping up his quest for vengeance against Ranma, without having to mention his Jusenkyo curse in the process, seemed to completely fly out of his head as his eyes met Serena's intense face. Breaking contact with the blond, Ryouga turned for Ranma for help, only to see the smirk on the other martial artists face. "It's just that… It's his fault for all the misfortune that I've had to endure since I've met him."

"Yes?" Serena asked, not wavering from her goal, as she kept her gaze on Ryouga's face. "And how is everything bad that's happened to you his fault?"

"Look it's a not just what happened between us back in grade school, that I'm after Ranma about." He said as he shot a dark look at Ranma from over Serena's head. "You don't understand the type of suffering that I've had to go through because of him."

Noticing that Ryouga's attention was now on him, Ranma's smirk grew wider, as he held up both of his hands. "Don't look at me Ryouga. You're on your own pal. Besides she's right on all counts, as I've always been telling ya." He said smugly. "Once she gets started there's no point to argue. Even when we were kids she was like that."

"Always like what?" Serena demanded, instantly diverting her attention towards Ranma, with a frown on her features.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering something similar like this that happened years ago." Ranma said, as the smirk disappeared to be instantly replaced by a sly look as his eyes closed, and he crossed his arms behind his back, as he leaped up onto a nearby fence to walk.

Just as they reached the crosswalk, a cold wind came up, causing Serena to shiver from cold, because her clothes were still a little damp from the that days earlier rainstorm. Raising a hand involuntarily to her mouth to cover a sneeze, hoping that her two companions hadn't noticed it. But Ranma had.

Ranma had glanced back down over at Serena in mid speech when he heard her sneeze, and saw that she was shivering from the cold. He had barely noticed the cold himself; because he had been unconsciously using his ki field to keep warm, and do a quick blow-dry of his own hair and clothing. Jumping back down to land in front of her, he reached out with his left hand to touch Serena's shoulder, his hand came away slightly wet from her clothes.

"Oh for!…" Ranma exclaimed in anger as he reached out instinctively with one arm, and draped it around her shoulders, and pulled her over towards himself, as he expanded his ki field towards her. "Serena… you idiot…" he muttered to himself.

Serena let out a yelp of surprise, almost jumping out of her skin if it wasn't for Ranma's strong arm around her shoulders. When Ranma had released his outburst, it had startled her, but when she casually placed one of his arms around Serena's shoulders pulling her closer to himself as they walked, she felt a sense of warmth and safety in his arms, that she didn't immediately pull away like she had planned to.

"Ranma?" Serena asked as she glanced over at her cousin, as she tried to pull out of his grip.

"Relax, Serena." Ranma said as he glanced back at her, meeting her eyes head on. "Just what are ya trying to do? Get yourself sick or what? Your still too weak from that battle to get sick with a cold." He said, making a tsking sound with his mouth. "Now just stay still for a few seconds will ya, and I'll have you dry quickly. Now walk." He said as he steered Serena's body the rest of the way down the crosswalk.

Realizing that arguing was out of the question, Serena reluctantly stayed closer towards Ranma, keeping closer to the eerie feeling warmth that he was radiating off of his body.

Ryouga hurried after the duo, having heard Serena yelp, and finally was able to catch up with them after making a few wrong turns along the way. "Hey Ranma what's wrong." He demanded, the tone of his voice showing his concern.

Glancing over his shoulder back at Ryouga, Ranma gave him a sheepish look. "I completely forgot that Sere and I were caught in that rainstorm earlier. Looks like she's starting to catch a cold or something."

"Look guys, I'm fine really. It was just a little sneeze." Serena protested weakly, as she tried to pull out of Ranma's grip so that she could walk without his help.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, when she realized something. Her clothes and hair that had been damp only moments ago, were now completely dry, as if she had never even been out in the rain. "Ranma, I don't know what you just did, but I think I'm dry now." She said incredulously felt her clothes just to make sure.

Ranma only smirked slightly, but before he could respond to Serena's inquiry, the trio suddenly hear the sound of a car honking behind them. As they turned around to see what was going on, the two boys heard a unfamiliar voice call out to them, though Serena recognized whoever it was instantly as she spots the two familiar figures seated in the sports car that was coming to a stop at the curb.

"Hey kitten, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Alex called over as she pulled up the brake lever.

"Alex, Michelle! I'm on my way home, Alex. What are you two doing here?" As she turned towards the curb, she pulled herself fully out of Ranma's embrace to rush towards the car. "I didn't expect the two of you today."

Ranma stared after Serena, as his eyes narrowed on the two people in the sports car, his eyes focused mainly on Alex, as he tried to remember something. '_There's something familiar about that blond guy, but what was it? Do I know him from somewhere?_' Ranma wondered silently to himself, as he grabbed hold of Ryouga's arm.

"We were just passing by, when we spotted you making your way past the crosswalk, Serena," Michelle said cheerfully as she stared at Serena. "And we thought that we should say hi." She said while keeping an eye on Ranma and Ryouga who were both making their way towards the car, with Ranma keeping a firm grip on Ryouga's arm in order to keep him in one place. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Just as the two boys almost reached the sports car, Serena spun around, and moves towards them grabbing Ryouga's left arm, and then hooking her other arm into the crook of Ranma's as she pulled them the rest of the way. "Michelle, Alex, I want the two of you to meet my cousin Ranma Saotome…"

"Hey," Ranma said cheerfully, as his eyes stayed Alex's face, noticing that the blond boy was also returning his stare with the same. '_This is so weird. Do I know this guy somewhere? He looks too familiar… and so does that girl that's sitting next to him…_' Ranma thought silently to himself as Serena continued the introductions.

"And his friend, Ryouga Hibiki." Serena said.

"Hi…" Ryouga said, as another blush crept up to his cheeks as he stared at Michelle. '_She's so beautiful._' He thought solemnly as he tried to make it look like he wasn't really staring. '_Do I know her from somewhere, though?_'

"Ranma, Ryouga. I want you guys to meet two of my best friends, Alex Tenou and Michelle Kaioh." She said, making th introductions.

"Ranma's staying at my house for awhile, guys." Serena said cheerfully, completely oblivious to the tension around building around her. She was just happy that four of her best friends were getting together. "Alex, can you do me a favor and maybe give a ride to my house if you're not busy?" Serena asked pleadingly. "I don't think that I can go another step if I have to walk all the way home from here."

"Sure, Serena, we'd be glad to." Alex said as she reached back and unlocked the back doors of the car. "All of you pile in."

Ranma was the first to enter the car. As he climbed into the back seat of the car, and moved all the way to the right of the car, so that Serena and Ryouga would have enough room to sit down, a light suddenly lit up in Ranma's head at the mentioned of the names of the two people sitting in front seat of the sports car.

'_Alex… and Michelle! Now I remember where I saw them before. Back in grade school with Ryouga._' He thought as he grinned broadly as he glanced at Ryouga. "Hey Alex, how's it going, man. It's been a long time. You too Michelle."

From the look on Alex and Michelle's faces, as they stared at the two boys, it was evident that they also remembered who they were, as they both glanced back at him in surprise, then at each other in equal surprise.

"Ranma? Ryouga? It's really you guys?" Michelle said as she stared intently at the two boys in disbelief, as memories of her childhood came rushing back. "I thought there was something familiar about those names." Glancing back over at Ryouga, she gave him a friendly smile. "I've been wondering if you ever caught up with Ranma. And I see that you did."

"I didn't think I'd see you again after all these years, Ranma." Alex said as she glanced at Ranma with an assessing look, the tense look on her features seemingly relaxing as she smirked at Ryouga. "I see that you've still been working out since the last time I saw you, cousin."

"Huh? You guys know each other?" Serena asked in confusion as she stared between the four older teens, as she took a seat in the middle of the back seat next to Ranma. "When did you all meet?"

"Yes, Serena. You could say that we're old friends of these two from grade school." Alex said as she glanced over at the blonde girl, before turning to give Michelle a shrewd look. "But I didn't know you knew them too, Michelle."

Before Michelle could say anything in response, it was at that moment when Michelle's last words hit Serena. "Ryouga's your cousin, Michelle!" she exclaimed, her voice rising.

"Yeah. I met Michelle back in grade school at the same time I met Ryouga." Ranma "Before I came along, Michelle was always picking up Ryouga from his house to walk him to school and back so he wouldn't get lost on the way, back when Pops and I were staying in Hokkaido during our training." Ranma said as he gave Ryouga a cocky grin. "Don't ya remember, Ryouga?"

"Yeah, I remember." Ryouga replied coolly, planning on getting back at Ranma for bringing up his directional problems, as he settled back into the cushioned upholstery, with his pack on his lap.

"Alex is an old buddy of mine from back in junior high." Ranma added in.

"Friends," Alex gave a slight nod of agreement in response to Ranma's explanation, as she glanced over her shoulder every now and then at the trio in the rearview mirror, without completely taking her eyes off the road. "I wouldn't say that Ranma. The way I see it, our friendship was more like a rivalry, to see who was better at sports." Alex said with an unladylike snort. "As far as I remember, before you came along, I was considered the best athlete the school, then that all changed when he enrolled into school."

"Aw, come on, Alex." Ranma complained as he met Alex's eyes in the mirror. "Don't tell me ya still have a grudge over me because of that."

"What did you do Ranma?" Serena asked as she glanced first at Ranma then at Alex, as she waited for either one or the other to speak up first.

Once the three teens were in the back seat, Alex pulled the car away from the curb and moved back out into the afternoon traffic, as Alex began talking about the 'good old days' she had spent with Ranma.

* * *

Later, The Tsukino household 

Thanks to the lift that Alex and Michelle gave them, Ranma, Serena, and Ryouga stepped through the front door of the Tsukino home just in time for dinner. As they took off their shoes and placed them on the shoe rack next to the front door. Ranma keeping a firm grip on Ryouga's left arm to make sure he didn't get lost along the way.

Irene stood by the kitchen stove, stirring a pot of stew, while her husband sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the evening newspaper as the three teens made their way into the kitchen.

"We're home!" Serena called as she rushed on ahead, heading for the kitchen where the smells of food cooking were coming from. "Hi mom! Hi dad." Serena called as she gave her parents a hug and kiss on their cheeks. "What's for dinner?"

"Welcome home dear. We are having roast beef for dinner tonight. You are just in time for dinner. Is Ranma with you?" Irene asked as she returned Serena's kiss, on the cheek.

"Yeah mom, and we brought a friend over." Serena said as she sat down at the table.

"I'm right here, auntie Irene." Ranma called as he half dragged Ryouga into the kitchen behind him.

"Ranma! Will you let go already!" Ryouga shouted as he pried at Ranma's hand with his free hand. "Don't make me have to break your fingers."

"Not until your sitting down at the table, P-chan." Ranma countered back heatedly, "and you can stay there."

"Don't call me P-chan!" Ryouga said but allowed Ranma to lead him to the kitchen table, where he then yanked his arm away and sat down in the nearest chair. Where Ken eyed him out of the corner of his eye from behind his newspaper.

"Ranma aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Irene asked as she turned around from the stove to glance over at the two boys.

"Oh yeah. That's Ryouga Hibiki, he's an old _friend_ from Nerima." Ranma said, emphasizing on the 'friend' part as he glanced at Ryouga, catching the guarded look on Ryouga's now solemn features, as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, stretching out his arms widely.

"Nice to meet you, Ryouga." Irene greeted in a friendly voice, as she started setting plates down at the table. "Any friend of Ranma's is always welcomed in this house. Right dear?" she said as she turned her attention towards her husband.

"Right honey," Ken said, as he put down his newspaper to look over the new arrival, before extending one hand out to Ryouga to shake. "It's good to meet you, my boy. How are things going for you?"

"Fine, Mr. Tsukino," Ryouga said, standing up after hesitating only a moment before taking the older mans hand and pumped it few times before letting it go.

Ken smiled at Ryouga for a few moments as he looked Ryouga over, before giving the lost boy one final nod before sitting back down. '_Now why can't Serena settle down with a nice boy like this one that who's a lot closer to her own age, instead of that Shields boy?_' he thought silently in frustration, before speaking one more to Ryouga. "What brings you all the way here to Tokyo, Ryouga?"

"Um.. I just happened to be passing through Tokyo when I ran into Ranma and Serena earlier today," Ryouga said as he also sat back down, hesitant to admit the real reason that he had arrived up in Tokyo, though he shot Ranma a dirty look when he heard a slight chuckle coming from Ranma's side of the table.

Ranma was leaning against his chair, with his arms crossed behind his back as he returned Ryouga's stare in earnest.

Serena stared between the two boys in open confusion, as she tried to figure out what was going on, and why Ranma was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Ryuoga-kun? Or do you need to head somewhere?" Irene asked as she came back into the dining room with a salad bowl that was overflowing with vegetables, as she glanced at Ryouga waiting for his answer, "We have plenty of food for one more if you are interested."

Ryouga was surprised when he heard the invitation. "Sure, Mrs. Tsukino. Thank you for the offer, but I couldn't. I haven't had anything home cooked in awhile. I've been doing a lot of… traveling lately and haven't been home in awhile."

"Oh? What have you been eating?" Irene asked.

"Mostly Instant Ramen cups that I cook over an open fire, or anything else that I can get from the store when I pass by one." Ryouga said with a shrug.

"Oh, my." Irene said with a concerned frown on her features. "That's no fit meal for a growing boy like you to have. I insist that you stay here and have dinner with us. I won't take no for an answer." She insisted.

Just then Sammy and Rini come downstairs for dinner.

"Hey mom!" Sammy called as he walked into the dining room. "What are we having for dinner?" he asked as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Roast beef, Sammy." Irene said as she brought out the platter that held the roast beef on it. "Now that everyone's here already, dinner's ready."

As Rini came into the room, she noticed Ryouga sitting at the table, who was staring fixedly at Ranma. "Who are you?" she asked, as she took a seat across from him.

"Girls, your father and I want to talk to you." Irene said as she sat down and began to fix her own plate.

"Yeah mom?" Serena asked as she looked up, as she noticed the serious note in her mother's voice.

"What is it, Auntie?" Rini asked.

The two adults glanced at each other for a moment before glancing at Ranma, who was completely oblivious about what was going on as he ate his food, dinner.

"Serena, your father have discussed this last night, and seeing how Ranma's reaction to seeing Diana last night, we think that it would be best that you might have to ask one of your friends if they could take in and watch over your cats until the time when Ranma leaves." Ken said as he glanced between the two girls.

"What!" Serena and Rini cried out in unison.

"Huh?" Ranma said as he glanced up in concern when he heard the distressed tone Serena and Rini were having. "What's going on?"

"Looks like mom and dad are telling Serena and Rini that they gotta get rid of Luna and Diana while you're staying here Ranma." Sammy said.

A chill ran down Ranma's back at the mention of Diana's name, since he remembered all too well who Diana was in this house, but it was the other name is what confused him. "Who's Luna?"

Ranma felt another chill go down his back at the mention of another cat in the house.

"You haven't seen her yet. Luna is Serena's black cat. She's got the same weird crescent shaped bald patch on her forehead that Diana has."

Ryouga also stopped eating to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

Luna and Diana who were in the kitchen eating there own dinner together heard what Ken said were also upset over the announcement, and winced inwardly about the comment Sammy made about their crescent moon marks. 

"Bald patches indeed." Luna muttered as she peeked in through the doorway with Diana at her side.

* * *

"But mom, I can't just give Luna away to anybody," Serena began, going instantly into her patented whining only to be completely cut off by her mother as she shot her an angry look. 

"Serena I thought that I taught you better manners than this." Irene snapped as she glared at her daughter. "Ranma is a guest in this house, and seeing how his initial reaction to just having Diana in his lap was last night, your father and I don't think it would be wise to have both cats around the house during his stay here. I don't want it be said that this family put their own personal needs and wants in place of the comfort and well being of a guest. Do I make myself clear, both of you?" she demanded.

"Yes, ma'dm." Serena and Rini said simultaneously as they quieted down and started picking at their food with their forks.

Turning around to face Ranma, her features softened slightly. "Ranma, the reason that I'm bringing this up now, is that the final decision will be yours. I know this may seem like a bad time to bring this up, since Ryouga-kun is here and as much as it would hurt me to do this to the girls, your uncle and I are willing to have Luna and Diana removed."

Ranma felt had felt a deeper, sharper chill of fear fill him when Sammy had mentioned that there were two cats in the house instead of one, and was busy glancing around the dining room for any sign of either cat around, while Diana and Luna ducked back into the kitchen whenever his gaze moved towards the kitchen. On hearing Irene's statement, out of fear, Ranma was about to immediately jump on the idea of having the two cats stay at a friends house, when he stopped, and glanced at Serena and Rini, taking in their sullen unhappy faces, which they were keeping faced down at their food.

'_Ah man, I can't do it. Both of them are going to be upset at me if I insist that Luna and Diana go._' Ranma thought to himself, as indecision filled him as to what to do. 'I'll just have to make sure to avoid them as much as possible when I'm in the house, I guess...' he concluded before speaking up.

"It's all right really, auntie. Ya don't have to do that." Ranma said, lying through his teeth. "My fear of c-ats isn't really that bad." He added quickly, "I can handle it. I guess as long as their nowhere near where I am, I'll be okay. You don't have to make Serena and Rini send them away."

Hearing what Ranma had just said, both girls looked up and over towards him with surprised looks on their faces. After seeing how Ranma had reacted the other night to just having Diana sitting on his lap, they had expected him to jump at the offer their parents were offering him.

"Are you sure, Ranma?" Ken cut in as he glanced at Ranma with a concerned look in his eyes, his expression serious. "I don't want you to have a repeat of what happened last night because of Diana."

"I'm sure." Ranma insisted, as he glanced towards Serena and Rini, and met their eyes. "I'll handle it if it happens. Besides, I just don't wanna see Serena or Rini being sad if they had to give up their pets."

After that statement, the dinner table was quiet for the rest of the meal as everyone ate their dinners in silence.

* * *

Awhile later 

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Ryouga said as he stood in front of the front door, with his traveling pack slung over his shoulder. "Thanks again for the meal, Mrs. Tsukino. It was great. The best I ever had." Ryouga said as he bowed respectfully to the elder members of the family.

"Your welcome, Ryouga." Irene said cheerfully as she smiled at Ryouga. "I'm just glad that you joined us for dinner. I hope that you come back to visit us soon."

Returning her smile, Ryouga turned to leave, when Ken's voice called out to him.

"Hold on, Ryouga. Nerima's a long way off from here, Ryouga. Do you have a place to stay for the night, before you head on home?" Ken asked as he stood next to Irene.

"Not really. I do a lot of camping outside." Ryouga said as patted his backpack. "I have everything that I need in here."

"That won't do!" Irene exclaimed shocked. "You can't sleep outside tonight Ryouga. I heard on the news earlier that it was going to start raining again some time tonight. You'll be soaked through. Why don't you stay the night here, and wait until tomorrow morning to set out again. You can share Ranma's room, on the spare futon that we have somewhere around here."

* * *

Later that night the Rini, Diana, and Luna were gather back together in Serena's room, as Serena told them about what had happened earlier involving the battle against the monsters. Rini had stars in her eyes as she pictured Ranma fighting against the monsters and winning, while Diana looked on in confusion at her mistress. 

"I wish that I was there to see Ranchan fighting those monsters. I bet he was just great!" Rini whined as she rolled over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling for a moment before turning her attention towards Serena, who was sitting at her nightstand. "Why didn't you call me to come fight with you guys!" she demanded accusingly.

"Sorry, Rini. Even if I had called you, you wouldn't have gotten there in time to do anything anyways. Besides Ranma was doing pretty well against those monsters by himself before the others and me got there." Serena said with a shrug as she pinned up her long hair with barrettes. "You guys should have seen her… um I mean him. He was beating up one of the monsters with his bare hands so hard, that it didn't stand a chance against him." She said dreamily as she thought back to the battle.

Luna meanwhile was fuming over the news that Ranma not only knew that Serena was Sailor Moon along with the rest of the scouts true identities, but so did Ryouga who she still didn't know anything about, and was letting Serena know how displeased she was, while Serena calmly ran a brush through her unbound hair while facing a mirror.

"Serena I can't believe how careless you were by letting Ranma find out that you are Sailor Moon. Your cousin finding out was one thing, but that other boy! You don't even know anything about him." Luna said seriously as she frowned up at the young moon princess. "What if he or that Ryouga fellow tell someone who you really are!" she demanded, "If any of your enemies find out who the sailor senshi really are…"

"Chill out Luna," Serena cut in, her tone sounding uncharacteristically harsh, not turning around to face Luna, "Both Ranma and Ryouga already promised that he wouldn't say a word to anyone about what he saw today, and I trust them." Serena said defiantly. "As for Ryouga, even though I just met him today during the short time I was with him and Ranma today, I feel like I _can_ trust him to keep our secret too. Just like I know I can trust Ranma." She said with a sigh, as she stood up, and glanced at Diana and Rini, with a stern look. "It's time to get some sleep you guys. I'm still worn out from having to use the Silver crystal's power earlier, and I want to get some rest."

That night Serena tossed and turned in her sleep as a nightmare filled her mind. Sweat covered her forehead, In the throes of her nightmare a single tear slipped out from under her closed eyelids, as two names passed her lips.

"Kanaeda..."

* * *

Dream World 

Kanaeda faced the youma that stood before him as he tried to keep Serenity out of harms way by tightening his grip on her so he wouldn't loose his grip on her small frame.

The youma was most definitely female, with lime green skin and purple hair. Instead of hands, she had what looked like large red flower buds sticking out of the ends of her arms. It stood several feet taller than both children combined. Red and green vines covered, forming a pants suit that covered most of her body.

"Well, well." the youma hissed out, it's voice high as she stared down at the two children. "The two royal moon brats together in the same place at the same time. Queen Beryl will be most pleased at my success for nabbing both of you." she said

Serenity let out a soft whimper as her own grip around Kanaeda's neck tightened as she glanced over his shoulder to look at the monster, while Tiamat bristled and hissing and snarling at the youma from her new perch on Kanaeda's head.

"Who are you! Who sent you here!" Kanaeda demanded as he set Serenity down on the ground.

"The name is Polinatra." the youma said as she turned, "and my queen would like an audience with the two of you. So be good little royals and hand yourselves over to me without a fight, or else I will take you by force." She said smugly, as she held up her hands, as her hands stretched out into vines. "Though if you're wanting to fight, I'll be more than willing to give it to you. Queen Beryl never exactly said what condition you had to be in, as long as you were both brought to her alive."

"Kane-chan." Serenity whined in fear as she hid behind him, her small hands gripping his shirt from behind.

Kanaeda glanced first at Serenity, then off in the distance. He could see the silver towers of the Moon Palace over the tree tops, but he knew they were still too far even if they tried to make it there if they made a break for it.

'_If I only had my sword with me we wouldn't be in this mess._' Kanaeda thought frantically as he bent down to pick up a fallen branch to use as a makeshift weapon.

"Quit stalling already! There is no point in fighting, because you're mine!" Polinatra shouted as she raised her hands in front of her and pointed them at the children. The pods of the flowers opened up and long vines snapped out of them shooting toward the trio at breakneck speed giving them no time to dodge.

Just before the vines hit the two children, Kanaeda reached behind himself and shoved Serena out of the way of the vines, just as they hit him trapping his arms and legs, and binding them together. As he struggled to get free, a jolt of energy shot through the vines and into his body causing him to cry out in pain.

"Prince Kanaeda!" Tiamat cried out in alarm as her body began to glow brighter as she became bigger and bigger until she was the size of a full-grown horse. Her long sharp talons glistened in the light that shown down from the Earth above.

"Kane!" Serenity cried out as she tried to get past Tiamat in order to get to her brothers side.

"Aw man..." Kanaeda groaned out as the pain raced through his body, he struggled to move as he glanced over at Tiamat and Serenity. Tiamat her form to a larger size, had gotten Serenity out of striking distance of the youma and was getting ready to launch a fiery attack on the youma to free her charge. "Tiamat don't! Just Get Serenity out of here now, don't worry about me!"

"I'm not leaving you," Serenity cried out, as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Serenity get out of here. Mom'd go ballistic if something happened to both of us." Kanaeda ordered, still straining to try and break free of the vines, with little success. "Tia, go with her and make sure she get's back to the castle."

"But your highness..." Tiamat protested only to be cut off.

"How touching," Polinatra said sarcastically as her eyes narrowed to slits, as she released her end of the vines that held Kanaeda, leaving the Moon Prince still wrapped up, so she could approach the princess and dragon. "Don't even bother to try it dragon, these two mine! POLLEN STORM!" she shouted as she released an assault of spores that headed straight for the dragon.

Before Tiamat could react or get out of the way, the spores hit her hard, covering her in a paralyzing cloud of dust that brings her down to her knees. The spores that hit the ground evaporated into the surface, before moments later vines comes shooting out of the ground to wrap around the dragon, to keep her pinned.

"No!" Princess Serenity cried out as she ran around Tiamat to head for her brother ignoring the dragon's cries for her stop. "Don't hurt my brother!" she shouted as she ran towards the youma with her tiny hands up in fists, only to trip and fall to the dirt floor as the hem of her dress is caught under her feet. She sat up and started crying, the golden crescent moon on her forehead suddenly erupted in a blinding flash of light that shot up into the night sky.

Polinatra smirked, undisturbed by the noise or lightshow, "So the princess wants to play? Fine with me. Queen Beryl never said what condition I had to bring you back in." she said as she raised her arms in the air.

As Kanaeda struggled to move, despite the vines that still bound his small frame, he looked up only to watch as the buds on the youma's arms opened to reveal several sharp vines pointed directly at his sister. "NO!" he cried out just before she attacked.

Serenity looked up at her brother's cry and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw and started wailing anew at the incoming danger, when all of a sudden the sound of movement, from behind her, catching her attention, just before a pair of strong hands sweep under her arms and lift her up and out of the way of the incoming danger, soon followed by slashing sounds, and Polinatra's enraged screams of pain…

**_Whoosh! _**

Swipe! Slash!

"Aiiieeeeee" Polinatra cried out in agony as she felt her vines being forcibly sliced off in mid- flight. Spinning around in anger, she searched the area for her assailants. "Who's there! How dare you do that to me!"

A few feet away, Prince Kanaeda was staggering to his feet, after suddenly finding himself freed from his bindings.

As everyone watched two small figures leaped out of the surrounding forest and one grabbed up Serenity in strong arms, while the other attacked the vines slicing them to pieces in a matter of seconds.

As the light from the Earth shown down into the area lit up the two new arrivals. The figure belonged to a boy held a curved staff with that he held slung over his shoulder. Long brown hair flowed down his shoulders.

"You little brats!" Polinatra shouted as she turned to glare at them as she pulled back her injured limbs. "Who do you think you are to do that to me."

"I am Prince Titus of the planet Saturn, but my future enemies will know get to know me better as Saturn Knight, the harbringer of death and reincarnation." the brunette said as he swung his weapon. He looked to be a little older than both Prince Kanaeda and his other companion. He held a black scythe, that was several sizes to big for him to be holding. It's long curved blade shining in the light.

"I'm the Prince Adrian of the planet Jupiter, Jupiter Knight," His companion said as he appeared alongside Titus, holding onto a sobbing Serenity who clung to him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Adrian was another young boy with long, brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, he was dressed in dark green armor, with black pants, with a long sword strapped to his back. Adrian's eyes darkened in anger as they settled on the youma from over Princess Serenity's head, as he tried to comfort the small Moon Princess. "Nobody harms the prince and princess and lives to tell the tale."

(A.N. It's like the one that Duo Maxwell's Gundam uses in battle, except without the pulsating energy going through it's 'blade'. )

"The two of you sure took your sweet time getting here!" Kanaeda cried out as he stood back up unsteadily as he frowned at his two friends.

Titus shot a smirk over his shoulder at the young moon prince as he shifted his scythe in his hands, "When Serenity disappeared, your mother had everyone looking for her." He said as he dodged one of the youma's attacks, and cleanly slices through one of the incoming sharp vines.

"It didn't take us long to realize, that she probably came out here to look for you as usual, Kanaeda. So we decided she must be safe with you. Then we saw the moon signal. We knew there was trouble." Adrian added, as he turned to face Polinatra who, thanks to Saturn Knight's attacks, was slowly beginning to look a badly cut hedge.

"Titus, back off. Take the princess for me, and let _me_ handle this." Adrian said, as he handed Serenity over to Saturn Knight before he could react. The minute that both his hands were free, he instantly raised his gloved hand into the air, as sparks began to shoot out of his finger tips, cape billowing behind him, forming in a sparking ball of energy, before shouting out, "Jupiter… Omega… Thunder Shocker!" and releasing it towards Polinatra.

Polinatra sweatdroped as she watched as the attack raced towards her, but before she could move to get out of the way of the incoming attack, it hit her hard, causing lightning to shoot out in every direction completely lighting up the forest, as her screams of pain filled the night, just before she vanished under the onslaught of the attack.

Turning back towards the two lunarians, Jupiter Knight sees that Saturn Knight was already detransformed and attending to them. as the dark haired warrior tried to comfort a still sobbing Serenity. Looking around, he spots Kanaeda standing near Tiamat cutting the vines that covered her body in order to release her.

End Dream Sequence

* * *

Luna watched expectantly from her spot at the foot of the bed as she watched over her charge, awakening by her charges disturbed sleep. After nearly 10 minutes of thrashing in bed, the young princess seemed to visibly relax, let out a contented sigh, and began to slowly settle down into a more restful slumber. 

'_Not that dream again,_' Luna thought agitatedly, a human-like frown appearing on her feline features. '_Why have these memories of Prince Kanaeda begun to resurface after all this time?_' After making sure that Serena was asleep, Luna slowly stood up and padded up to the top of the bed. '_This one was a lot worse than the one from last night._'

Luna had promised herself that she wasn't going to say anything to Serena earlier about Kanaeda, because after the first time of being rudely awakened by Serena's nightmare, Luna had a dream of her own…

* * *

Flashback 

Queen Serenity sat in conference with her two lunarian guardians, as they discussed the upcoming events.

"Mother!" an indignant voice of a young man cried out. Prince Kanaeda, now 19 years old, comes storming into the room unannounced, letting the large oak doors slam shut behind him, Tiamat flying behind him, trying to keep up. Dressed in silver armor (it's like Darien's armor when he's in prince mode) Grasped tightly in his left hand was a parchment of paper. "How could you do this to me.

Queen Serenity stared up at her son with a disapproving frown on her normally serene features. "What is it Kanaeda? What has gotten you so upset to bring you bursting into my chambers.

"What I am talking about is this!" he said as he slammed the parchment down onto the desk in front of Serenity. "How _**could**_ you do this to me! Engaging me to be married off to one of Serenity's guardians! And it's Princess Michelle of Neptune to boot!" Kanaeda shouted as he faced the queen in the study.

Serenity's frown grew as she glanced down at the paper to read for a few moments, before her head snapped back up to glare at her son. "Kanaeda. You don't have a choice in the matter. The betrothal is legal and binding."

Kanaeda's features darkened even more at his mother's words. "Like hell I don't, _mother_," he stated, as his eyes made contact with Queen Serenity's and held it. "I've already made my choice in who my future bride will be, before I found out about this farce of a betrothal from Princess Michelle herself just ten minutes ago, and I can tell you that she's not as happy about it as I am." he said as he glared at Queen Serenity. "As the heir to the throne, I have every right to choose my own--" he began only to be cut off but Luna.

"Your highness!" Luna exclaimed as her eyes moved over the paper, reading it quickly as she does so before turning her attention back to the fuming Moon/Sun Prince. "The engagement can not be broken off. It was made back when you were still 5 years old and Princess Michelle was only 4."

"It was decided then that an alliance between princess of Neptune and the Prince of the Moon will be beneficial to keep the peace between the planets." Serenity proclaimed, as she stared down at her son, not backing down an inch. "Whether you like it or not, you shall be joined in marriage with Princess Michelle when Princess Michelle reaches the marrying age of 18, in three months.

"If you want this alliance so much then let Serena honor it, by marrying Prince Seifer. He'd love for the chance to marry her." Kanaeda countered back. "It would work both ways that way, and leaves me in the clear."

"The betrothal was made then to secure peace and harmony between our two kingdoms." Queen Serenity said as calmly as she could, but she could also feel her own anger slowly begin to rise at the disrespect her son was showing her. "As the heir to both the sun and the moon kingdoms, it is your duty to marry where you are told." She said, stopping to take a deep breath, before continuing. "Besides, as you already know, Serenity is already betrothed to marry Prince Endymion of Earth when she comes of age, so the engagement can't be switched to her."

"Which was a love match between the two of them, because their soul mates. I'm not in love with the princess of Neptune. Because of the betrothal, I know that it's my duty to marry her. _But…_, it's obvious from her relationship with Princess Amara of Uranus on what Princess Michelle's preferences are, so I insist on declining on any future nuptials with that woman! I'd be laughed out of my own court if I married her." He stated heatedly, "I refuse to have anything to do with this arrangement." Kanaeda snarled, as he glared at all of them. "I already have my chosen bride all picked out, and I have no plans to give her up just to appease this contract you made years ago. As the heir to the both the throne of the moon and sun kingdoms, it is my right."

Tiamat sat perched on Kanaeda's shoulder, her favorite roosting spot whenever she was with the prince, as she lets out a puff of smoke in Luna's direction just as the moon cat was about to open her mouth to intervene once more. The smoke hits the moon cat squarely in the face, sending Luna into a loud coughing fit. "_You_ stay out of this, Luna," Tiamat said, as she shot a withering look at the black moon cat, before giving Artemis the same look. "That goes for you too, Artemis. This is between Kane- chan and his mother."

Both mother and son faced each other, as neither one was willing to back down an inch. "Luna, Artemis, Tiamat." Queen Serenity called.

"Yes your highness?" the three animal guardians answered simultaneously as they all stood at attention.

"Will you leave us for a few moments? I would like to discuss this matter over with my son in private if you don't mind."

"But Queen Serenity." Luna started to protest.

"Now!" Queen Serenity shouted.

Without another word all three animals hurried out of the room. The moment they were through the doors, the palace guards that had been guarding the outside doors closed it behind them. Almost instantly after they had left the room, they could all hear the sound of the Moon queen and prince's raised voices as they argued over the matter at hand.

* * *

Luna jerked upright in bed, with a startled yelp, with enough force to almost cause her to fall off the bed if she hadn't dug her claws in the sheets to regain her footing. Padding back to her spot on the bed. 

'_The prince was betrothed to marry Michelle back in the Silver Millennium!_' Luna thought incredulously to herself as she shook her head. '_Alex would go ballistic if she finds out about the betrothal._' Glancing around at her surroundings, she soon notes that she was once more back in the Serena's bedroom, Luna shook her head as the memory played back to her in her mind as she remembered the dream from last night. "Out of all the dreams I could have had of Prince Kanaeda why did it have to be that one?"

'_Ever since that Ranma Saotome came here, things have gone crazy since then. First the nightmares, Serena had, which I'm starting to suspect may be memories instead. Now I'm having them too._' As she glance down once more at her young charge, making sure that her outburst hadn't woken her, only to find Serena still sound asleep.

Letting out a sigh of relief that she hadn't woken up Serena, Luna decided first thing after school tomorrow, she was going to call a scout meeting, and have Rei do a fire reading so they could get down to understanding more about this new threat, and what the dreams that both she and Serena had been having meant, as a pained thought filled her.

'_Do these dreams this mean that Kanaeda is coming back? Or is Ranma_' as she let out a low groan as she laid back down on the bed with her paws resting on top of her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Lunar Star restaurant, the amazons were busy closing up shop when a commotion in the kitchen caught their attention, followed by a bright glow that filled up the entire kitchen and spread into the dining area, in an assortment of different colors, followed by howls and roars of some sort of animal. 

Ginseng was the first to get up from her seat and hurried towards the kitchen as fast as she could to find out what was going on, with Rinse and Lime right behind her. As the trio entered the kitchen they had to cover their eyes with their arms in order to block out the blinding glow that radiated throughout the kitchen, followed, as the glow began to dim, they soon realized that it was coming from the dragon statue.

"Ginseng! What's going on!" Lime shouted over the noise that was. At that moment, she was really glad that they had already closed up the restaurant for the night, or else. "Why's the statue doing that for!"

"I don't know Lime. As far as our family history involving this statue goes," Ginseng said as she lowered her arm, and purposely made her way towards the holding case, as she pulled out a set of keys. "something like this has never happened before now."

As the three amazons made their way towards the case, they the shape inside seemed to almost be moving, but put it off as an illusion caused by the glow that was coming from within. Just then, just as they reach it, the case started to crack in everywhere.

"Wait," Ginseng stopped in midstride, holding up a warning hand towards the others.

Rinse glanced over his sisters shoulder. "What's going on, Auntie?" he asked as he tried to look past the two women. "What's that sound?"

Before either lady's could say anything, the glow from the case suddenly grew more brighter than it had been before, followed by the sound of cracking glass.

Ginseng's eyes widen in horror as she finally realized what was about to happen, as the sound of cracking glass grew louder with each second. "Everyone get down!" she shouted, after realizing immediately what was about to happen, she spun around on her heal, and grabbed the two teens hands and pulled them down to the floor with her, when it looked like they were moving too slowly.

No sooner than the three bodies hit the ground, the glass case suddenly exploded, sending broken glass scattering around the room, raining down on the huddled forms of the three amazons.

When the downpour of falling glance finally stopped, the trio slowly sat up, to glance around, noticing that the room was once more bathed in different colors that lit up the entire room. As they looked around for the source of the light, they finally see it. Hovering in the air a few feet above them were eight crystals cut in different shapes and colors.

As they watched, the crystals started swirling around in the air, spinning around a few times, before suddenly stopping then shooting out of the restaurant kitchen windows, shattering the glass as they go. Both Rinse and Lime hurry to their feet at the same time and rush to the window, ignoring the broken glass as they do so, as they watch crystals disappear into the darkening sky, all of them heading in different directions. The ones that could still be seen soon were no more colored specks in the sky, before they faded from view.

"Just what the hell was that!" Lime exclaimed as she looked around at the mess that the explosion and light show had created. "Those looked like the crystals that were covering the dragon statue."

"Looks like the time is coming." Ginseng said as she bent over to pick up one of the knocked over chairs, and sat down, as a faint laugh escaped her lips. "I never thought that I'd live to see one of people's legends come true."

"Lime! Auntie!" Rinse's voice rang out, sounding panicky. As the two women glanced around the ruined kitchen in search of the younger boy, before spotting him near the destroyed display case. His left hand was half in - half out of the case, as he carefully lifted something out that was inside. From where the two women stood, whatever it was hung limply in his hands as he cradled it carefully in his palms.

"Rinse! You know better than to stick your hand into areas that have sharp objects sticking out of them! You could have cut your self badly when you put your hands in there." Lime admonished as she strode purposely over, a frown on her features.

"That doesn't matter, sis." Rinse snapped as he stared up at his sister, as he thrust his hands towards her. "Help it.

"Rinse what is it! Help what?" Lime demanded impatiently as she got ready to shove his hands away in disgust as she realized that he was still holding whatever it was that he had picked up from the case. Just as her hands came in contact with whatever it was, she felt it move, followed by a low groan of pain.

"What the?" Lime muttered as she moved past Rinse and headed towards the nearest light switch. Flicking the light switch up to find them coming on, she had a moment to be amazed that the lights were still working even after everything that had happened, before back around to see what it was that Rinse had been trying to show her, and sees that Ginseng was now staring at the object in the boys hands also with startled look in her eyes, as she reached a tentative hand out to take it from Rinse.

"Amazing. I can't believe it." Ginseng whispered as she stared intently at what she held.

"What's amazing! What is that thing and why did it…" Lime demanded as she moved up to Ginsengs side, as her voice trailed off as she finally got a good look at what it was that had everyone's attention.

Cradled in both of Ginseng's hands was what looked to be a creature that was a combination of a lizard and and snake, it silver scales somewhat dulled from neglect, a golden star shone brightly on its forehead, it's tail moving alongside Ginseng's hand as it stared up at them with tired amethyst colored eyes.

Lime let out a sharp gasp as she recognized the creature, having seen it more than once growing up back in the village, and took one look at the dragon then back towards the case only to find out that it was indeed empty, before turning back to the dragon once more, as she whispered one word.

"Tiamat…"

To Be Continued... 

Author's Notes:  
Finally! I've finished with Chapter 7. More about the new group of Amazons in upcoming chapters. groans and stretches I can't believe I made this chapter this long. Sorry for the long wait everyone, but everytime I thought that I came to a stopping point in this chapter, I kept finding something new to add on, that I didn't feel would fit in the next chapter.

Next Time:  
It's the return of Tiamat. A little side tracking from the storyline. What's been going on back in Nerima since Ranma left? How have the rest of Ranma's ex-fiancé's and rivals taking the news of his departure and annulment of all the engagements? And just where did the rest of those crystals go, or for that matter, who did they go to?


End file.
